How you remind me
by RuiThesword
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu] Sasuke es un estudiante de bellas artes con un pasado que no recuerda. Naruto es... Naruto es un personaje creado por Sasuke al que dibuja en todos sus lienzos, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando lo sobrenatural llame a la puerta de Sasuke? El artista y su creación se encuentran, ¿qué podría salir mal...? POV SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeeno este es mi primer SasuNaruSasu de varios capítulos ^^ **

**Llevo bastante pensando la trama y estoy orgullosa de decir que nunca he publicado algo que me haya preparado tan bien. Estuve leyendo sobre distintos temas para documentarme acerca de cosas que saldrán más adelante, por lo que he invertido bastante tiempo y esfuerzo que espero que apreciéis T-T**

**Claro que... no puedo garantizar que os guste, ¡así que os toca juzgar!**

**Este fanfic tendrá bastante drama, pero como estoy bastante acostumbrada a escribir tramas no oscuras y comedia... probablemente se me escape algo de esa temática XD**

**El título del fic es bastante relevante en la historia, pero principalmente está sacado de la canción "How you remind me" de Nickelback, aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice XD**

**Ah, ¡y en principio todo esta narrado por Sasuke!**

* * *

Por aquellos días en los que nuestro encuentro aún no se había producido, yo era un estudiante de bellas artes en plena crisis existencial.

Por desgracia, en mi adolescencia no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparme por toda esa clase de misterios cósmicos como el funcionamiento de las relaciones humanas se me presentaba. O... para ser más precisos, si lo había tenido, definitivamente no lo recordaba. Supongo que más tarde hablaré de eso.

Antes de conocerte, Naruto, literalmente odiaba a las personas. Bueno, en realidad a veces me rodeaba de un círculo pequeño de gente constituido por mi hermano Itachi, mi primo Sai, y dos o tres compañeros de universidad que no me caían demasiado mal.

Toda mi vida fui taciturno, huraño, y no demasiado simpático. Y aún así siempre tuve mis... _fans_.

No me gusta presumir, pero desde que tengo memoria las mujeres me han encontrado... _atractivo _por alguna razón. Claro que como iba contando, siempre fui un paso por detrás, por lo que realmente nunca me interesé ni en el sexo opuesto ni en el tema amoroso, en general.

En el invierno de mis diecinueve años solía exponer algunos de mis cuadros en exposiciones pequeñas —de fines naturalmente benéficos—. Para ser una persona tan antisocial, curiosamente me gustaba que la gente admirara mi arte.

Fue entonces que un día empezaste a aparecer mis lienzos, Naruto. Supongo que así es como empezó todo...

Un chico joven, rubio, aparentemente despreocupado y de complexión menuda. Con tres marquitas con apariencia de bigotes a ambos lados de las mejillas y una sonrisa zorruna, tú eras el protagonista de todos mis cuadros.

Tú eras mi creación, un ser que nació bajo las caricias de mi pincel y el cobijo de mi lienzo. Una existencia silenciosa, turbadora, misteriosa y... fantástica. Tú cargabas mis esperanzas, mis secretos, mis pecados y mis frustraciones en tus acanelados hombros.

"Si alguien me conoce y comprende realmente bien, ese eres tú. Lástima que no existas."

Eso era lo que solía pensar mientras retocaba las sombras y perfilaba tu cuerpo esbelto. ¿Quién podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo habías estado en mi mente? Yo no lo sabía.

Lo que nunca esperé, —porque en su momento pareció salido de mis más increíbles fantasías— fue encontrarme contigo, mi invención majestuosa y divina.

Nunca había creído en lo sobrenatural, y es por eso que la situación se me antojó un poco como en el cuento de _Pinocho_, aunque sin hadas madrinas ni marionetas parlantes, por supuesto.

Sin embargo el que esa tarde de diciembre te encontrara parado frente a la puerta de mi casa fue definitivamente un hecho, no un cuento infantil.

Lo recuerdo todo claramente; estabas ahí, Naruto, envuelto en una bufanda naranja y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, frente a mi puerta.

—Hola. —saludaste frotándote las manos enfundadas en un par de guantes de lana. —Hola, ¿sabes quién soy, verdad?

Me quedé estático, en silencio. Si mis padres fallecidos hace ocho años por aquel entonces hubieran sido los que se hubieran presentado en mi casa aquella tarde, definitivamente habría estado menos sorprendido.

—Hola... —conseguí articular al fin.

—Por fin te he encontrado —reíste, y fue al estirar las comisuras de tus labios que esas pequeñas marquitas faciales tuyas se acentuaron. Eras tú, definitivamente lo eras.

—¿Cómo...?

—No lo sé. —respondiste despreocupado— Solo recuerdo vagar por las calles durante un tiempo hasta que me sentí atraído hasta aquí.

—...

En ese momento aún no te había bautizado, aunque de alguna manera tu nombre siempre estuvo enredado entre mis labios, empeñado en permanecer oculto. ¿Cómo explicarlo...? tu nombre era como un recuerdo borroso, un recuerdo que llevaba tiempo intentando desbloquear. Irónico que desde aquel desafortunado _accidente_ esa había sido la historia de mi vida.

—Naruto. —logré pronunciar de pronto, y tú pareciste realmente sorprendido.

Siempre supe que tenías un nombre, desde que comencé a dibujarte lo supe, pero nunca conseguí descubrir cuál era. Hasta ese día.

Tanto tiempo retratándote, dándole vueltas al misterio del nombre que sabía que tenías, y esa tarde escapo de mis labios como un suspiro desesperado.

—Tú eres Sasuke. —afirmaste —Y yo soy obra tuya. Puedes llamarlo milagro, dattebayo.

—Esto es tan surrealista...

Cuando quise darme cuenta sostenía tu carita entre mis manos y, silenciosamente, trazaba tus rasgos finos con las yemas de mis dedos, hipnotizado.

—Esto es de locos.— dije dejando caer los brazos.

—Eres mi creador, Sasuke. —dijiste entonces —Mi existencia te la debo a ti, ¡y te estoy eternamente agradecido, dattebayo!

—Aún no sé cómo es esto posible...

—Cálmate Sasuke. Estoy aquí para ayudarte... ¡para ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad!

—¿Estás de coña?

Pero te limitaste a ignorar mi comentario y continuaste.

—Veamos... —dijiste recargándote contra el marco de mi puerta —Considéralo un regalo del cielo, —pero de pronto pareciste dudar —...o, algo así. —sacudiste la cabeza y continuaste —En cualquier caso no puedo irme hasta que te haya ayudado, ttebayo. Así que a partir de ahora no me despegaré de tu lado ni un momento... jeje.

—Oye dobe, ¿qué estás diciendo? —te pregunte con brusquedad, completamente desorientado. Esa mañana no me había preparado mentalmente como para recibir la visita de un ser fantástico como tú, Naruto. Me disculpo por ello.

—Lo que oyes —dijiste colándote en mi casa sin esperar invitación —¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Y de improvisto te echaste en mi sofá, con los brazos extendidos detrás de la nuca y una sonrisita de satisfacción pintada en la cara.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba.

Derrotado, cerré la puerta, me dejé caer en una de las sillas del comedor de mi apartamento y me incliné, apoyando la cabeza en mis puños. Cuando levanté la vista, estabas parado frente a mí. Tus grandes ojos azules, que entonces se encontraban a mi altura, —te habías colocado de rodillas en el suelo— brillaban de excitación e incontenible inquietud. Eras como un niño pequeño.

Te veías realmente feliz, eso fue lo que pensé.

—Sasuke, ¿eres feliz? —preguntaste de improvisto apoyando los codos en mis piernas.

Me pillaste desprevenido.

—¿Feliz...? ¿qué estás diciendo, dobe?

Pero me aguantaste la mirada, expectante. Yo suspiré.

—No sabría que decirte, he tenido muchos problemas a lo largo de mi vida. Supongo que no me definiría como una persona feliz... pero tampoco como alguien infeliz, no sé.

Tú esbozaste una sonrisa triste y te inclinaste hacia mí. Fue apenas un roce, imperceptible, pero supe que mi mejilla había sido besada cuando, al alejarte, desviaste la mirada ruborizado.

—No te puedes quedar aquí, —te dije al no saber cómo reaccionar— eres prácticamente un desconocido.

Entonces te hiciste el ofendido e inflaste los mofletes de manera infantil. Estabas tan mono...

—Primero me dibujas desnudo y luego te haces el desentendido... —comentaste desinteresadamente, levantándote —Eso no está nada bien, Sasuke.

Debo admitir que me sentí algo ofendido.

—Es que esto es demasiado repentino. Aún estoy asimilando que estés parado en frente de mí, ¿sabes? —comenté molesto.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke... ya te lo he dicho, estoy aquí para ayudarte. — insististe en un tono suplicante —Es mi único propósito ¿es que no sabes que es de buena educación aceptar la gratitud de las personas...?

—Esto y eso son cosas distintas...

Tú suspiraste.

—Mira, no soy como un genio de la lampara o tu hada madrina, pero soy un ser sobrenatural... —dijiste con cansancio— ¿no podrías tomártelo como un buen augurio, como las personas normales? ¡si incluso podría hacer de modelo para tus cuadros...!

Debía concederte ese punto.

—Eso me sería de gran ayuda... —admití.

Sonreíste.

—Además no tengo adónde ir. Al fin y al cabo este es el lugar al que pertenezco... —dijiste. Un aura enigmática te envolvía completamente, era relajante y a la vez cautivadora...

Antes de seguir creo que cabría señalar los hechos que marcaron mi vida desde el día de mi nacimiento hasta mi encuentro contigo.

Si tuviera que definir mi entorno diría que nací en una familia normal y estructurada, con unos padres que siempre me quisieron y un hermano que a día de hoy sigue cuidando de mí. Ese sería Itachi.

Cuando era niño mis padres murieron y se lo llevaron todo consigo. La rutina, nuestro hogar, mis charlas con papá, la reconfortante sonrisa de mamá... todo se fue para no volver.

Itachi apenas acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y se encontraba en su primer año de universidad en la facultad de derecho. Yo era un mocoso de diez años.

Por entonces mi hermano decidió terminar sus estudios. Gracias a algunas ayudas del gobierno y programas de reinserción Itachi se las apañó para sobrevivir, pero al no poder afrontar la carga económica que yo le supuse en ese momento —pues no teníamos más familia que nosotros mismos—, decidió que lo mejor sería matricularme en un internado que nos subvencionaron, siguiendo el consejo de nuestro asistente social.

Recuerdo que en su momento le odié por abandonarme en un lugar como ese, porque de alguna manera lo que yo esperaba era que mi hermano lo dejara todo para encontrar un trabajo y hacerse cargo de mí. Pero los años pasaron y me di cuenta de que no podía culparle por no traicionar sus sueños.

De lo que pasó después... de lo que pasó después no puedo hablar, porque simplemente, no lo recuerdo.

En realidad los tres años que pasé en ese lugar se borraron de mi memoria sin dejar rastro. ¿Por qué pasó esto? La respuesta es simple; poco tiempo después de regresar a casa con Itachi, —que acabó la carrera y consiguió un puesto de trabajo— fui atropellado y perdí parcialmente la memoria.

Lo raro de todo el asunto fue que no sufrí lesión alguna en la cabeza, según nos dijeron el hospital. Así que los médicos nos contaron que lo más probable había sido que justo antes del accidente pudiera haber sufrido algún tipo de experiencia traumática que el cerebro había bloqueado, junto a mis tres años de reclusión en el internado.

Recuperar mis recuerdos nunca fue algo en lo que tuve especial interés, porque nunca he creído que memorias felices pudieran hallarse entre esos días oscuros.

A veces pienso, Naruto, que el olvidar esos tres años de soledad es, junto a haberte conocido, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

Si tuviera que resumir aquella primera noche contigo, diría que fue algo así como una sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Naturalmente yo aún seguía intentando digerir el asunto, pero abandonada la posibilidad de encontrar una respuesta lógica, me rendí ante aquella curiosidad inexplicable.

—Y los seres como tú, ¿también comen? ¿beben?, ¿van al baño...?, ¿o por la noche vuelves a convertirte en un trozo de papel colorido o algo así?

De pronto fingiste un puchero y, con una voz muy melosa, preguntaste:

—¿Un trozo de papel es todo lo que soy para ti, Sa-su-ke-kun?

—No recuerdo haberte creado una personalidad tan odiosa.

—Vale, vale. No te enfades, ttebayo —dijiste soltando una carcajada. —Podríamos decir que he cobrado vida ¿entiendes?

—Francamente no. Lo sobrenatural sobrepasa mi capacidad de compresión, usuratonkachi.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, y tú tenías una taza de chocolate caliente que yo te había dado porque me había cansado de verte tiritar —al parecer habías estado un buen rato afuera en la calle—.

Suspirando, dejaste el recipiente humeante en la mesa y te levantaste. Comenzaste a pasearte por la habitación hasta que llegaste a la cocina.

Cuando empezaba a preguntarme qué demonios hacías tan de repente, apareciste de nuevo en el salón, con nada más y nada menos que un sacacorchos apuntando en mi dirección...

Yo di un respingo, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en una esquina del sofá con uno o dos cojines como única protección, lo cual pareció resultarte realmente gracioso, ya que bajaste tu arma punzante y te echaste a reír.

—Una demostración, dattebayo. Esto es solo para demostrarte algo. — seguiste riendo.

Avanzaste adonde yo me encontraba sentado, te paraste frente a mí, y sin tomar asiento alzaste tu mano libre y me la mostraste, enseñándome la palma y la cara de los nudillos, respectivamente.

—Como ya te he dicho, solo he cobrado vida. Lo que quiere decir que soy una persona normal al igual que lo eres tú...

Apartaste la mano y acercaste el sacacorchos hacia ella, para después presionar la punta afilada sobre la yema de uno de tus dedos. Instantes después, una gota de sangre brotó de tu piel.

Yo te observaba totalmente absorto.

—Lo que quiere decir que si me cortas, sangraré...

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, cuando de pronto te remangaste una de las mangas de tu jersey y dejaste el sacacorchos en la mesa, sustituyéndolo por tu taza de chocolate caliente.

Lo que hiciste después fue derramar un reguero de liquido ardiendo contra la piel de tu muñeca, que siguiendo todo pronóstico enrojeció casi instantáneamente.

—... Si me quemas, mi piel pagará el precio... —dijiste mostrándome tu muñeca herida.

—¡Ya está bien, dobe! —exclamé agarrándote el brazo que me tendías mientras me levantaba enfadado.

En ese momento me sonreíste amablemente, y con delicadeza te deshiciste de mi agarre para en su lugar tomar tú mi mano, dispuesto a continuar con tu monólogo.

—... Si pones atención, oirás mi pulso —susurraste presionando mi mano contra tu corazón—, y si me haces cosquillas... —continuaste rozando mi mano contra la superficie de tu pecho —me reiré.

En ese momento mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Si alguien ha tenido alguna vez el don de ponerme nervioso tanto para bien como para mal... ese eres tú, Naruto.

—Pero me pregunto... —dijiste cuando ya andaba pensando que la tortura había acabado.

—Me pregunto... —repetiste, rozando mis dedos contra tus sorprendentemente suaves labios —si me besas, ¿qué pasara?

Mi cara fue un poema. El acoso sexual no estaba entre mis cálculos.

De pronto estallaste en carcajadas y soltaste mi mano

—Tu cara... ¡tu cara ha sido fantástica, ttebayo...! —reíste más fuerte —¡En serio, la recordaré para la posteridad!

—...

No hace falta decirlo, pero el mosqueo que cogí ese día también quedó para la posteridad.

Me levanté malhumorado y recogí la taza de chocolate aún medio llena, dispuesto a vaciarla en el fregadero. Te oí protestar, pero creo que te ignoré.

Cuando regresé a la sala de estar te lancé una manta perfectamente doblada y apagué la luz.

—Te toca dormir en el sofá, dobe.

* * *

**Esto... ¿alguien quiere continuación? eso espero.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchíiiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho.**

**En este capítulo se crean algunas incógnitas y la trama va dejándose ver. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Habían pasado apenas tres días de que aparecieras en mi vida cuando, una tarde, tras llegar a casa de la universidad, presencié un hecho un tanto extraño...

Ahí estabas tú, Naruto, rellenando la taza de té de mi hermano Itachi cual perfecto anfitrión. Debíais de estar manteniendo una conversación realmente animada porque no parecisteis notar mi presencia hasta que, intencionadamente cerré la puerta con brusquedad demás.

—Hola hermanito. —saludó Itachi con una sonrisa amable —Naruto-kun me ha abierto. No sabía que estabas acogiendo a un invitado tan especial...

En ese momento y casi instantáneamente, mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar en una buena escusa que Itachi pudiera tragarse. Aunque he de decir que, evidentemente, él había visto tus cuadros...

—No te preocupes Sasuke. Ya se lo he explicado todo, dattebayo. —dijiste para mi sorpresa.

Debo admitir que me sentí algo aliviado. Pero sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba; lo que quiero decir es que si había un hombre más racional y reacio a creer lo increíble, ese era Itachi.

—Conque así son las cosas... —murmuré para mi mismo más que otra cosa. —Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Nii-san?

—Pues por supuesto, he venido a visitarte ¿o acaso necesito una escusa para venir a ver a mi otouto?

—Como eres, Sasuke-teme...

Lo siguiente que me pareció extraño ese día, fue el hecho de que Itachi hubiera llegado _tan_ temprano a mi casa como para haberme pillado en la universidad. Error que en condiciones normales, él no hubiera cometido.

—¿Más té, Itachi?

Aunque fue esa extraña confianza repentina entre tú y mi hermano lo que definitivamente me convenció de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, por lo que me decidí a intentar averiguarlo por mí mismo.

—Oye Nii-san, ¿qué te traes con Naruto? —pregunté directamente.

Y así como placenteramente se había instalado, la familiar atmósfera se rompió para dar paso a lo que me pareció percibir un ambiente algo tenso...

Itachi pareció reflexionar.

—Bueno, Naruto-kun es lo más parecido a un amigo que te he visto traer a casa nunca. —suspiró —Supongo que como hermano mayor que soy me siento feliz por ti... ¿por qué, te estoy avergonzando?

En ese momento me sentí algo mal por estar imaginando cosas, así que decidí dejarlo pasar. Pero inconscientemente, Naruto, a partir de ese día comencé a poner especial atención en todo lo que os involucraba a los dos...

Más tarde descubriría, que mis sospechas no iban tan desencaminadas.

—No, bueno. Es igual...

Y así la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta que finalmente y una hora después, Itachi se marchó.

—¿Qué quieres para cenar hoy, Naruto?

—Ramen.

—¿De nuevo?

—Síp.

—Humm...

Me quede pensativo.

—Oye, espera un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre, dattebayo?

—Pues para empezar... ¿ ¡cuándo fue que me convertí en tu criado? !

Tú reíste con nerviosismo. En momentos como ése realmente me preguntaba por qué te había dejado entrar en mi casa...

—De hecho —continué —Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estás aquí. ¿Qué es lo que aportas tú para comerte mi comida y dormir en mi sofá, eh dobe?

—Ya te lo dije. ¡Voy a ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad!

—¡Déjate de gilipolleces! ¿Me veo feliz?

—No mucho. Siempre estás tan amargado...

—Escucha, usuratonkachi... —dije a punto de abalanzarme sobre ti y despedazarte ahí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? Empecemos ahora mismo. — Canturreaste feliz acercándote a mí.

—¿Eh...?

Colocaste entonces las manos sobre mis hombros conduciéndome hasta el sofa, donde me obligaste a tumbarme. Después te dirigiste hacia el sillón que había junto a la mesita de café, sentándote con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas:

—Bien Sasuke, ¿qué te preocupa?

—¡Esta no es la maldita consulta de un psicólogo, imbécil!

—Estás demasiado estresado...

—Exacto. Principalmente desde el día en que te conocí. —comenté mordaz.

—...

Eché la cabeza hacia detrás dispuesto a seguir contraatacando, pero lo que me encontré en su lugar desarmaría completamente todas mis intenciones; Me mirabas, me mirabas con compasión... no, tus ojos cristalinos, tan transparentes como el agua, detonaban algo más, algo oculto, un brillo extraño que nunca supe cómo descifrar...

Pero no dijiste nada. En momentos como ese nunca decías nada, ocultabas algo. Lo sabía.

"Solo recuerdo vagar por las calles durante un tiempo hasta que me sentí atraído hasta aquí..." eso fue lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

¿Qué te ocurrió antes de llegar a parar a mis brazos? ¿realmente no recordabas nada más?

Tu personalidad era abierta, juguetona, y extrovertida. Y sin embargo, el aura misteriosa que aprecié en ti en un primer momento nunca se fue de tu lado.

Eras como una luz. Una muy intensa y brillante que alimentaba mi existencia cada día más y más, sin yo darme cuenta. Pero a veces parpadeabas, vacilabas, te apagabas durante pequeños espacios de tiempo en los que todas mis antiguas debilidades, dudas y frustraciones regresaban de vuelta a mí.

Con Itachi todo parecía ser distinto. Cuando él estaba contigo tu luz era firme y genuina. Y eso me molestaba.

Nadie más tenía derecho a ser aliviado por tu calidez.

La dependencia que durante los días siguientes desarrollaría hacia ti, Naruto, me haría volverme más y más posesivo de lo que nunca pudiera haberme imaginado...

Esa noche tuve un sueño.

_El cielo era gris y deprimente, y casi se fundía con lo sobrio del gran edificio que se extendía ante mí. Me miré las manos; eran pequeñas, frágiles, y parecían sostener una vieja maleta con dificultad._

_No solo mis manos, todo mi cuerpo parecía haber encogido. Me había convertido en un niño pequeño._

_Noté mis mejillas húmedas. Estaba llorando, así que me sequé las lágrimas como pude y me introduje en el gran edificio acompañado de un extraño que parecía acompañarme. Era un adulto trajeado._

_Entramos en el edificio y el extraño me condujo hasta un gran comedor repleto de niños almorzando. Nos detuvimos y el hombre se puso de cuclillas, —a mi altura— me apretó cariñosamente los hombros, y se despidió de mí._

_Momentos después me encontraba rodeado de un montón niños de aproximadamente mi edad. Me atosigaban, me asfixiaban, y no paraban de repetirme algo acerca de un niño al que no debía acercarme. Decían algo sobre una maldición, ¿el chico estaba maldito? _

_No, eso era una sarta de estupideces._

_Me deshice de todo el mundo a mi alrededor y me dirigí a la única mesa que parecía no estar repleta de chiquillos chillones. Quería estar solo._

_Sin embargo la mesa no se encontraba completamente vacía. Conseguí distinguir una silueta inmóvil y fijé mis ojos en ella._

_El solitario chico me devolvió una mirada agresiva. Agresiva e intimidante, pero sobre todo, profundamente vacía._

Desperté con la frente llena de sudor y el pulso increíblemente acelerado. Tembloroso, me incorporé en la cama e intenté tranquilizarme.

Tras varios intentos por regular mis latidos. Decidí levantarme para servirme un vaso de agua y despejar las ideas.

Después de calmar la sed dejé con cuidado el vaso en el fregadero. Por el día no actuaba considerado en absoluto, pero en realidad no quería despertarte.

Cuando terminé mi labor me acerqué adonde yacías dormido para asegurarme de que tu sueño no había sido perturbado. La habitación se encontraba en total penumbra, por lo que cuando estaba ya a escasos pasos de alcanzarte, me tropecé con uno de tus zapatos colocado a traición a los pies del sofá.

Caí de rodillas junto a ti, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Cuando alcé la mirada me encontré cara a cara con tu rostro dormido y di un respingo, sobresaltado. Tú te removiste incomodo y por alguna razón me quede completamente paralizado, conteniendo la respiración como si hubiera sido pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

Te miré y parecías dormir plácidamente. Me tomé un momento para admirar tu rostro dormido y sonreí levemente...

Bien. Solo debía volver por donde había venido y acostarme de nuevo.

Comencé a levantarme, pero de pronto sentí que algo tiraba de mí hacia abajo y volví a caer de rodillas. En ese momento volteé hacia ti lentamente y me encontré con un par de ojos azules observándome con impasibilidad.

—Sasuke —susurraste.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, sentí como tu agarre en torno a mi brazo se volvía más y más débil mientras que tus ojos volvían a cerrarse

Suspiré de alivio. Estabas dormido.

Me levanté del suelo y te observé una última vez antes de darme media vuelta y regresar a mi dormitorio. Pero entonces volví a escuchar tu voz entre suspiros. Al parecer hablabas en sueños.

—Sasuke... — murmuraste de nuevo —Hicimos... una promesa.

¿Una promesa?

—Pero... te... te fuiste.

Te miré con curiosidad y sacudí la cabeza.

—Dobe...

* * *

En la mañana del día siguiente me desperté temprano y cogí las llaves de casa, dispuesto a salir un rato. Aun seguías dormido, pero el sonido de la puerta pareció despertarte... Irónico teniendo en cuenta el pequeño escándalo de la noche anterior.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿adónde vas? —preguntaste somnoliento desde el sofá.

—Necesito material de dibujo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Claro. —sonreiste feliz. Y me encontré a mí mismo alegrándome por un hecho tan aparentemente insignificante, que me sentí profundamente avergonzado. —Dame diez minutos.

Un rato después salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la tienda a la que necesitábamos ir. Estaba bastante lejos del vecindario, por lo que me pregunté si habrías estado alguna vez allí.

De pronto sentí un fogonazo repentino en el que tus palabras regresaron de nuevo a mi mente: "Solo recuerdo vagar por las calles durante un tiempo hasta que me sentí atraído hasta aquí."

¿Cuánto tiempo deambulaste por la ciudad? ¿qué había ocurrido durante esos días? ¿cómo habías llegado a mí...?

Desde que nos conocimos las cosas habían continuado del mismo modo; tú, rodeado de icógnitas. Y yo... yo poseído por una inquietud que necesitaba calmar.

Ese día me decidí a resolver todas mis dudas respecto a tu existencia. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión tampoco pudo ser...

Y no es que no tuviera la oportunidad, pero ocurrió que de pronto me di cuenta de algo que pospuso todas mis intenciones. Había alguien que llevaba tiempo detrás de nosotros, acechándonos.

Lo primero que pensé fue que seguramente fuera alguna de mis _fans_ en alguna de sus _misiones de reconocimiento. _Pero pronto deseché esa idea, porque la persona que estaba siendo vigilada parecías ser tú, Naruto. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces te agarré de la mano y eché a correr contigo arrastras.

Mientras corríamos me observabas con la boca abierta y los ojos prácticamente desorbitados, pero no dijiste una palabra.

La persona que te acechaba no pareció tener ganas de entrar en una persecución, por lo que me escurrí por un callejón próximo y conseguimos perder fácilmente a nuestro perseguidor.

Eso había estado cerca.

Y como no quería que te preocuparas, inventé una escusa.

—Eso fue... un atajo —mentí descaradamente.

—¿Y para eso me haces pegarme semejante carrerita? Joder, Sasuke.

No sospechaste nada. Pero cuando para llegar a nuestro destino nos tocó dar un par de vueltas de más, me miraste con cara de pocos amigos y frunciste el ceño.

—Admítelo. El atajo hizo que nos perdiéramos, ¿verdad?

Suspiré profundamente y repuse:

—Sí, dobe. ¿Contento?

Tú pusiste una expresión triunfal y me sacaste la lengua. Si no te enterabas de lo que acababa de ocurrir... mejor que mejor. De todas formas, era algo a lo que yo tampoco quería darle demasiadas vueltas.

* * *

Entramos en la tienda y lo primero que hiciste fue echar a corretear por uno de los pasillos más próximos. Yo suspiré y me dirigí a por lo que había venido, ya tendría tiempo de alcanzarte después, pensé.

Arrastré los pies por los pasillos con la mirada fija en los estantes. Después de todo no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo de nuestro perseguidor, ¿qué demonios pretendería?

Es cierto que la persona no se había molestado en iniciar una persecución en el momento en que escapamos corriendo pero, aún así, seguía pareciéndome _inquietante._

Un rato después reuní el material necesario y me encaminé hacia la caja. Mientras esperaba a que la dependienta calculara el precio de mi compra, desvié la mirada hacia la parte de la tienda que daba a la calle, que estaba cubierta por una pared de cristal y permitía ver todo el exterior.

Al hacerlo vi que estabas esperándome fuera. Pero para mi sorpresa, hablabas con alguien.

Escuché vagamente a la mujer del mostrador que me decía la cantidad que debía pagarle. Pero mis ojos siguieron fijos en el hombre trajeado con el que parecías charlar amistosamente.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una corta coleta castaña y la piel bastante tostada por el sol, aparentaba treinta y pocos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de todo fue que cuanto más le miraba, más terriblemente familiar me resultaba el sujeto ¿lo conocería de algo?

Puse el dinero en el mostrador y seguí observándole a través del cristal. De pronto se dio la vuelta y alcancé a verle la cara. Tenía una cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz y una expresión realmente amable.

Seguí observando con curiosidad al hombre, que parecía una buena persona, pero justo cuando me disponía a abandonar la tienda, sentí un punzante dolor de cabeza y me detuve en seco.

Mi visión pareció nublarse durante un momento, pero volví a arrastrar los ojos hasta el extraño trajeado que te acompañaba y de pronto caí en la cuenta; como si de una alucinación se tratara, el perfil del hombre de mi sueño apretándome los hombros con cariño se superpuso sobre el del extraño que charlaba contigo, que en esos momentos se encontraba despidiéndose de ti.

El dolor se disipó y corrí tambaleándome hacia la calle. El extraño ya se había marchado.

—Naruto —pronuncié despacio, consiguiendo llamar tu atención —Naruto, dime ahora mismo quién era ese hombre.

Tu mirada inocente se volvió hacia mí. Tu expresión era indescifrable.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN XD**

**¿Qué dirá nuestro kitsune? ¿cómo es que Naruto tiene conocidos? ¿qué pasa con Itachi? ¿qué pinta Iruka en todo esto y quién demonios acechaba a Naruto, eh?**

**Pero sobre todo... ¿ESTO ES SASUNARU O NARUSASU?**

**Pues bien, en principio SasuNaru. Aunque ahí arriba he puesto SasuNaruSasu por que habrá momentos y _momentos. _Pero en fin, para que llegue el lemon o el lime queda bastante, ¡así que todavía no hay que preocuparse por eso...!**

**Creo que debería cambiar el género a misterio XD**

**¿Review? porfa porfa porfaaaaaaa TuT**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo se me resistió un poquito más que los anteriores. Pero bueno, aquí está y es casi el doble de largo que los otros dos :3**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ me dijeron que revisara el tipeo y eso he hecho, así que espero que se note XD**

**Y a mi guest Sakura chan, la verdad es que todavía no sigo man peeeero conozco la pareja y es muy adorable *^***

**En cuento al review de Seta03... e.e no puedo hacer spoiler pero... asdfghhfd mejor me callo XDD**

**En fin. Pasen y vean.**

* * *

—Naruto —pronuncié despacio, consiguiendo llamar tu atención —Naruto, dime ahora mismo quién era ese hombre.

Tu mirada inocente se volvió hacia mí. Tu expresión era indescifrable.

—No le pregunté su nombre.

—¿Qué? —interrogué desconcertado.

—No se lo pregunté. Estaba pidiéndome indicaciones pero, por supuesto, no pude ayudarle. Aunque sí que estuvimos charlando un rato, ttebayo.

Recuerdo haberte contemplado intentando juzgar si me decías la verdad o no, mientras que tú me sostenías la mirada con una inusual expresión estoica.

Al final, llegué a la conclusión de que no tenías ninguna razón para mentirme.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Tus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo esperanzado.

Dudé unos segundos, pero no tenía motivos para ocultártelo así que respondí.

—Bueno... todo está relacionado con un accidente que tuve hace años. A causa de eso, perdí recuerdos que a día de hoy sigo sin recuperar...

—Lo sé. Itachi me habló de ello.

De pronto sentí una punzada en el orgullo. Otra vez Itachi, ¿desde cuándo os llevabais tan bien?

—¿Cuándo...? Es igual —repuse, conteniendo mis impulsos por indagar en el tema.

—El caso es que anoche tuve un sueño. —continué —Y ese extraño con el que hablabas resultó ser una de las personas qué aparecía en él.

Pareciste sorprendido, pero sonreíste con satisfacción.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que ese supuesto sueño no fue más que un recuerdo?

—Exacto —contesté tajante —Estoy seguro.

Tú sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ya verás cuando se lo cuentes a Itachi.

—¿Qué?

Me miraste ceñudo y me diste un golpecito en la frente.

—¿Cómo que qué? Seguro que se alegra de que hayas empezado a recordar, Sasuke-teme.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Más que haber empezado a recordar yo diría que fue un hecho aislado... —contesté sobándome la cabeza —Además, yo no quiero acordarme de nada.

Pero esa sonrisa se te congeló entre los labios.

—No... no entiendo, Sasuke.

—Mis padres murieron y estuve tres años en un internado sin saber apenas de mi hermano. Definitivamente _no _me apetece recordar.

Fue una reacción muy extraña, pero agachaste la cabeza con desilusión y, en voz baja, preguntaste:

—¿Y entonces por qué tanta urgencia en saber el nombre de la persona de antes?

Guardé silencio y reflexioné. Pero ni yo mismo fui capaz de responderme aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé, dobe. Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos.

* * *

En los días que se sucedieron tras lo ocurrido, tu forma de actuar sufrió cambios lo suficientemente notorios como para llamar la atención de una persona _tan_ sumamente encerrada en sí misma, como en ese momento lo era yo.

Parecías más enfrascado en tus pensamientos de lo normal, como si estuvieras constantemente dándole vueltas a un único problema al que necesitabas encontrar urgentemente una solución. Pero como siempre, lo que ocurría en tu corazón, tus misterios... todo eso estaba fuera de mi alcance. El interior del verdadero Naruto era total e íntegramente _infranqueable_.

Entretanto las supuestamente no deliberadas visitas de mi hermano se hicieron algo más que habitual. Itachi siguió actuando como si la persona a la que venía a ver unas tres veces por semana fuera nada más y nada menos que yo, su querido hermanito Sasuke. Mientras que por mi parte seguía fingiendo sorpresa todas las veces que volvía de la universidad y os encontraba conversando y tomando el té.

Vuestra estrecha relación me molestaba, y yo me convencí de que tenía todo el derecho a rechazar todo aquello que por cualquier motivo me desagradara. Y es que quién mas que tú podría atreverse a cuestionar mi lógica...

Por eso fue que esa mañana de mediados de diciembre me sorprendió tanto el encontrarte tan entusiasmado y despreocupado frente la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil.

Tenías un vídeo reproduciéndose en pantalla y auriculares conectados en una de las tomas del aparato para escuchar mejor.

Era lunes y tenía clases a las que asistir. Pero como siempre, levantarse a la primera con el despertador me concedía unos minutos extra que no dudé aprovechar.

—¿Qué estás mirando, dobe? —pregunté acercándome a ti.

A pesar de la música pareciste escucharme, así que pausaste el reproductor congelando la imagen de una preciosa chica en kimono.

—Un video musical —contestaste con sencillez.

Después te quitaste los cascos y te giraste hacia mí con una especie de expresión de preocupación.

—Sasuke, ¿te ocurre algo?

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que había algo que, efectivamente, estaba afligiéndome?

Pero entonces decidiste soltar la bomba.

—Es que he estado husmeando en tu historial y no he encontrado porno, ¿no es algo raro en un chico de tu edad?

Mi cara totalmente roja se contrajo en una mueca de indignación, pero tú atacaste de nuevo.

—En fin. Qué rarito eres, Sasuke.

Y como si nada, volviste a ponerte los auriculares y pulsaste el _play._

El comentario me ofendió, así que en un infantil berrinche arranqué de cuajo los auriculares de donde estaban enchufados y te empujé del hombro para encararte. Pero de pronto, una suave melodía inundó el ambiente.

La sedosa y sutil voz que parecía amansar a las fieras —yo mismo conseguí calmarme al escuchar la canción— era proferida por una mujer joven y de increíble belleza que, enfundada en un ya mencionado kimono azul oscuro, interpretaba tímidamente una apacible canción.

Cerré los ojos y escuché con tranquilidad, hasta que el sonido de tu voz me hizo abrir inconscientemente los párpados.

—¿No es genial Hinata-chan?

¿Hinata... chan?

—¿Quién es esa? —te pregunte bruscamente con la posesividad que me caracterizaba.

—Es la nueva sensación de internet. Es una _idol _muy guapa, ¿no crees?

Fruncí levemente el ceño y desvié la mirada.

—Yo no entiendo de eso —contesté secamente.

Me miraste interrogativamente y añadiste:

—La belleza no es un concepto del que uno pueda considerarse un entendido, dattebayo. Tú que eres arista deberías saber eso mejor que nadie ¿no?

Golpe bajo. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Entonces dirías que ella es tu... _tipo? —_pregunté con un secreto temor.

La pregunta pareció sorprenderte, y dejaste escapar una carcajada sincera.

—Mmm... no. No diría que ella es _exactamente_ mi tipo.

—¿Entonces?

Tu expresión se tornó más serena y esbozaste una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, digamos que solo le encuentro un único defecto.

Y dando por terminada la conversación, distraídamente volviste a enchufar los auriculares en el ordenador.

Bajo la percepción de mis inocentes ojos, la conversación había entrado en un terreno demasiado inexplorado y misterioso como para ser de mi agrado...

La única vez que había hablado de chicas con algún otro sujeto había sido con Sai, y todo para que al final acabara tachándome de gay con su supuesto "ojo crítico". Así que cuando caí en la cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta bastante rara como para venir de mí, decidí no insistir más y aparcar el tema por el momento.

De todas formas, llegaba tarde a clase.

Y así pasé todo el trayecto en tren sumido en mis pensamientos, ignorando las miradas furtivas de un grupo de chicas de mi edad sentadas en frente de mí y sus molestas risitas tontas.

Salí a la calle y miré el reloj con impaciencia. Por suerte el tren no se había hecho esperar demasiado, así que conseguí recortar algunos minutos que al final resultarían cruciales para salvar mi impecable expediente académico...

Suspiré de alivio y relajé el paso. Estaba entrando en el barrio en el que se ubicaba mi universidad, así que no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

La zona en sí era bastante pija; tiendas de marcas lujosas, coches caros estacionados por todos lados, edificios ostentosos... En fin, un lugar que poco tenía que ver con una persona que había sobrevivido a unas circunstancias como las mías. Pero la verdad es que había conseguido acostumbrarme.

Me aproximé a la verja del gran edificio que constituía la facultad de artes, pero algo hizo que detuviera mis pasos durante un momento; miré de reojo hacia detrás, y a un lado de la calle asomada por el balcón, una silueta femenina permanecía de pie observándome.

Alcé una ceja un tanto molesto y bruscamente dirigí la cabeza en esa dirección.

Al parecer mi admiradora era tímida, pues al poner mis ojos sobre ella rápidamente se agachó refugiándose tras los barrotes de su ventanal, que estaban cubiertos por macetas.

Bufé irritado y retomé el paso, pero estaba visto que nadie iba a dejarme en paz esa mañana. Y tuve la certeza de ello cuando me topé con mi primo Sai justo en la entrada del edificio esperando pacientemente mi llegada...

Esbozaba su sonrisa habitual a la par que abrazaba un bloc de dibujo. Cabe destacar que Sai y yo a parte de primos éramos compañeros de universidad.

Sai nunca me ha desagradado porque no suele hablar mucho y, cuando lo hace, jamás aborda temas estúpidos.

Sí que tiene sus comentarios ácidos... y eso sin mencionar ese característico sarcasmo que nadie nunca consigue captar por la ambigüedad de sus expresiones y tonos de voz. Pero es mi primo y eso arruinaba mi cómodo plan de ignorar a todo el que se me cruzara...

Tengo que decir que a pesar de parecernos considerablemente, Sai no es mi primo de sangre.

Cuando fue adoptado por mis abuelos él era muy pequeño y ellos demasiado mayores. Sé que él siempre estuvo muy agradecido con ellos porque le dieron un hogar y la calidez de la familia que nunca tuvo, pero mis abuelos no eran como unos padres jóvenes y de alguna manera eso siempre les pesó.

Al alcanzar la adolescencia ellos le ofrecieron emanciparse porque pensaron que el Sai adolescente podría preferirlo así. Sai simplemente aceptó, aunque me consta que nunca se sintió avergonzado de llamar "padre" y "madre" a aquellos a los que yo siempre consideré mis abuelos.

Después de eso él comenzó a hacer su vida por su cuenta y en los años siguientes la naturaleza siguió su curso llevándose a mi abuelo. Mi abuela no tardó demasiado en acompañarle y así ambos nos dejaron. Se fueron plácidamente.

En cuanto a la razón por la que siempre solemos decir que somos primos, es simple; compartimos similitudes físicas y un apellido común. No hay necesidad de ir explicándole a cualquier entrometido que se nos cruce todas nuestras complicadas historias familiares... Aunque sí que es cierto que crecimos llamándonos así, por lo que supongo que no tiene nada de malo.

Pero dejando a un lado el pasado de Sai, creo que debería explicar los incidentes que se sucedieron durante esa mañana...

Ese día asistí a las dos primeras horas y salí a tomar el aire durante la tercera —el profesor se ausentó— . De alguna manera me las arreglé para escaquearme de Sai, así que me acomodé en un banco y simplemente dejé pasar el tiempo. Así es cómo me gustaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando noté la presencia de alguien junto a mí. Recuerdo que pensé que sólo había dos opciones posibles; o Sai, o probablemente otra lunática más de mi club de fans... pero no.

Justo en frente de mí, parado y con el cuerpo posicionado en una leve reverencia, un chico joven y con una larga melena castaña se inclinaba formalmente ante mí.

Cuando se irguió, sus ojos frios y serios se fijaron en los míos con intensidad.

—Sasuke-sama... —susurró con una voz muy profunda.

No hice ningún movimiento, pero por mi cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes tan alocadas como aterradoras en las que mi club de fans decidía admitir miembros masculinos, o flashbacks de Sai mirandome con una significativa sonrisita pícara que parecía decir a gritos "ya lo sabía".

Pero después me di cuenta de su atuendo de mayordomo, y me tranquilicé un poco. "Es normal" me dije mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunte finalmente con calma.

—Soy el mayordomo de la señorita Hyuuga. —se presentó el aludido.

—¿Quién...?

El chico pareció contener una mueca de indignación y, educadamente, contestó en su lugar:

—Hyuuga Hinata-sama, por supuesto.

Impasible, alcé una ceja.

—No sé quién diablos es esa tal Hinata, pero te pregunté que quién eras tú... no para quién trabajas.

El hombre de peculiares ojos color perla bajó la cabeza avergonzado y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Por favor, discúlpeme. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji, pero la verdad es que eso es irrelevante ahora. Tengo una petición que hacerle, Sasuke-sama.

Asentí sin mucho interés y guardé silencio. Neji procedió.

—Hinata-ojousama... Hinata-ojousama querría conocerle. Así que como su mayordomo personal, decidí venir aquí esperando que usted pudiera concertar una cita con ella.

El hombre me miró expectante. Yo simplemente suspiré con pesadez y me crucé de brazos. Todos los días lo mismo.

—Me niego. —contesté levantándome y recogiendo mis cosas

—¡ ¿Eh? !

—Que me niego. —repetí con tranquilidad.

—Tú... ¡cómo te atreves a rechazar la amable invitación de mi ojou-sama!

Me encogí de hombros y eché a andar.

—Lo siento. Sinceramente sigo sin saber quién es esa tal Hinata.

Y así, continué caminando hasta entrar de nuevo al edificio. Las clases estaban por empezar, y por suerte al sujeto de ojos raros no le dio por perseguirme.

Mientras caminaba, divisé a Kakashi —uno de mis profesores favoritos— al final del pasillo. Venía en mi dirección mientras hablaba por teléfono, así que cuando se cruzó conmigo decidí no saludarle para no interrumpir su conversación.

—¿Oh? ¿vas a venir a recogerme hoy? —escuché que preguntaba con lo que se me antojó un inquietante tono juguetón.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí adentrarme en mis pensamientos, pero desde detrás, su conversación aún audible volvió a colarse en mis oídos.

—¿Que estás aquí fuera? Oye... no sé si lo sabes, pero tengo clases que impartir. —rió despreocupado el hombre.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que casualmente pasabas por aquí y... en fin, en fin, no me haré de rogar. ¡Pero sólo será un momento! Espera ahí.

Seguí a lo mío y me apoyé contra la pared, revisando distraídamente mi teléfono móvil. Pero justo entonces sentí que algo —o más bien alguien— tiraba de mi brazo con la intención llevarme a algún lugar.

—¡Sai! —exclamé molesto.

—Hola primo. —saludó él alegremente mientras seguía conduciéndome a quién sabía dónde.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté intentando zafarme.

—¿No has oído a Kakashi-sensei?

Finalmente conseguí deshacerme de él y nos paramos en medio del pasillo.

—Sí... ¿qué pasa con eso? Solo hablaba por teléfono.

Sai cerró los ojos y sonrió sereno.

—Es obvio... estaba hablando con su novia.

—¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa eso?

Sai reflexionó.

—Creo... que se llama curiosidad. O eso leí hace poco. —contestó con aire pensativo.

Y entonces, sin mediar palabra y con decisión, volvió agarrarme del brazo en persecución de nuestro profesor Hatake Kakashi...

Supongo que por ese tipo de cosas y alguna que otra más, era que prefería estar solo, Naruto.

Salimos del recinto y Kakashi dobló la esquina paseando con las manos en los bolsillos. Poco después pareció saludar a alguien con la mano e inmediatamente aumentó el ritmo de su caminata, parándose en frente de un brillante deportivo negro.

Sai y yo observábamos varios metros por detrás, aparentando caminar totalmente ajenos al hombre de pelo blanco. Sai con repentino entusiasmo, y yo... yo con evidente resignación.

—Escucha...

—¡Shh! —me cortó Sai. —Casi consigo verla... esto de la curiosidad realmente consigue atraparte.

"Lo tuyo se llama ser un cotilla..." pensé mientras le observaba en silencio.

Volví la cabeza hacia la escena de más adelante y alcancé a ver a nuestro profesor asomado desde fuera a la ventanilla del coche, que permanecía pulcramente aparcado en paralelo junto a la acera. Después se incorporó retirándose de la ventanilla y dejó paso a la persona del interior, la cual salió rápidamente del coche y se echó a los brazos de Kakashi, que de buena gana le devolvió el abrazo.

—Oye. —susurré con algo de confusión a Sai, que seguía observándoles con fijeza. —¿Esa persona no es un hombre?

—...

—Ya veo. —comentó Sai finalmente como si acabara de comprender algo de increíble utilidad. Lo siguiente que hizo fue volverse hacia mí y, con aire desenfadado, esbozó su sonrisa de siempre. —Kakashi-sensei es como tú, Sasuke.

—¿...?

—Pues gay, ¿no?

Respiré hondo e intenté contener la rabia acumulada...

—¡Que yo no soy gay, zopenco!

—Y dime, Sasuke. —continuó él como si nada —Como gay que eres, ¿te parece atractivo el novio de Kakashi-sensei?

Puse los ojos en blanco y arrastré la mirada de nuevo hacia la pareja.

—Ya te he dicho que a mí eso no...

Sin embargo, automáticamente mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Te pone, ¿no...? —soltó Sai con total naturalidad mientras seguía la dirección de mi mirada.

Y sin dejarle terminar, salí disparado en dirección al hombre trajeado de la coleta y la cicatriz en la cara.

Corrí y corrí sin pararme a pensar en nada. El hombre de mi sueño estaba a escasos metros de mí y mi impulso fue casi reflejo. Pero entonces, el dolor de cabeza me detuvo de nuevo y caí de rodillas al suelo, cosa que me hizo regresar a la realidad... a mi realidad; mi plan inicial era no recordar nada y pretendía seguir así.

¿Pero entonces, por qué demonios había reaccionado de esa manera?

En cualquier caso era tarde para arrepentirse, porque parecía que había conseguido captar su atención; el hombre trajeado me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, mientras que por otra parte, Kakashi me observaba notablemente extrañado de encontrarse a su alumno ahí.

El hombre de la tez tostada caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa y me ofreció una mano para levantarme. Automáticamente la rechacé y, una vez recuperado, me levanté del suelo de un agil salto.

El sujeto soltó una suave carcajada y se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Lo que hizo después fue entregarme un trozo de papel blanco y rectangular que resultó tratarse de una tarjeta de visita.

Finalmente se despidió con un "dale recuerdos a Naruto" y regresó junto a Kakashi, que se había quedado bastante atónito ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando volví con Sai aún asiaba la pequeña tarjeta entre mis manos. Tenía la mirada perdida y la boca seca.

Umino Iruka, asistente social. Eso era lo que ponía en aquel trocito de papel.

Y es que ese insignificante papelucho, que tenía un número de teléfono grabado en él, podía convertirse en la llave esencial para desentrañar mi pasado... Aunque para mí eso era agua pasada, algo indeseable, algo... que prefería enterrar muy profundo. Pero lo que me inquietaba era, ¿qué tenías que ver en todo aquello, Naruto?

* * *

—Ya he vuelto... —comenté con desgana mientras dejaba mi mochila en forma de bandolera en una de las sillas de mi apartamento.

—Hey. —saludaste asómandote desde la cocina con un bol de ramen —¿Qué tal tu día?

Pasé los dedos entre mis oscuros mechones con cansancio y me masajeé las sienes —Bien. Estaré en mi habitación...

—Claro. —respondiste muy concentrado en engullir un buen montón de fideos que sujetabas entre un par de palillos. —Por cierto...

Me paré lentamente al pie de las escaleras y tú continuaste hablando —Ha llegado una cosa para ti. Lo he dejado en la mesa.

Había sido un día duro y muchas cosas habían pasado. Sólo quería llegar a mi habitación y dejarme caer en la cama para poder pensar con tranquilidad... pero me obligué a retrasar unos instantes mi momento de relax y me dirigí hacia la mesita de café que había junto al sofá.

Lo que encontré allí fue un pequeño sobre blanco cuidadosamente cerrado. Parecía una carta personal, porque con una excelente caligrafía tenía escrito a mano el remitente en la parte posterior del papel.

—Para Uchiha Sasuke... —leí en voz alta.

Con curiosidad te acercaste a mí. Yo saqué la hoja de su envoltorio y ambos comenzamos a leer;

_Mis cordiales saludos, Sasuke-sama._

_Siento mucho el encontronazo de esta mañana. Lo cierto es que actué bajo mis propios impulsos y cuando Hinata-sama se enteró de la visita que le hice si contar con su consentimiento se sintió terriblemente apenada. Le ruego que por favor me disculpe._

_Como ya le he dicho, lo de hoy fue ocurrencia mía. Pero como disculpa, Hinata-sama querría invitarle a la fiesta de Navidad que celebrará la familia Hyuuga durante la noche del 24 de diciembre, —le he adjuntado los datos en una nota que encontrará dentro del sobre— así que esperaremos con calma la confirmación de su asistencia._

_Hyuuga Neji._

Bufé con irritación y comencé a arrugar la carta, pero de pronto sentí que me la arrebataban de las manos.

—¿Qué es eso de que conoces a Hyuuga Hinata? —preguntaste emocionado.

—No la conozco... pero esta mañana su mayordomo me abordó en la universidad. ¿Por qué, sabes quién es?

Ladeaste la cabeza y me observaste confundido.

—Bueno, quién no. Después de todo es la _idol _de moda...

Entonces caí en la cuenta.

—Es la chica del kimono... —murmuré para mí mismo

—¡Exacto! A que ahora se te han quitado las ganas de arrugar la carta, ¿eh?

—En realidad no. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sasuke, ¡tienes que ir a esa fiesta... definitivamente tienes que ir y _llevarme_ a esa fiesta!

Te miré inexpresivo durante un rato, pero tu mirada ilusionada comenzó a debilitar mi determinación férrea.

—Si tanto te gusta esa tal Hinata puedes ir tu solo... —susurré entre dientes.

Tus ojos de cachorrito de clavaron en el suelo y un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearte...

—Oye... tampoco hace falta ponerse así. —comenté algo inquieto.

Asomaste tus ojillos por debajo del flequillo y levantaste lentamente la cabeza. Con paso quedo te acercaste hacia mí y extendiste los brazos como si necesitaras de mí desesperadamente.

Trague saliva con dificultad, pero aguanté y permanecí inexpresivo. Sin embargo tú no te rendiste y me agarraste inocentemente de la camisa, como un niño que acababa de tener una pesadilla y rogaba por cobijarse bajo los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Y es que debió de parecerte un momento naturalmente propicio, porque sin decir una palabra te echaste a mis brazos y me rodeaste la cintura con cuidado, apoyando la frente en mi hombro. Por suerte la estatura seguía jugando a mi favor.

En ese momento mi cerebro decidió que recordarme la escena del abrazo de Kakashi y el hombre llamado Iruka podía ser una buena idea, y la imagen de aquella entrañable escena de enamorados me asaltó traicioneramente en el momento menos indicado; mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y me separé bruscamente por miedo a que lo notaras.

—Está bien. —dije como si en ningún momento hubiera perdido la compostura —Iremos, pero ahora déjame descansar un rato.

Y sin una palabra más salí huyendo. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke salió huyendo y se refugió en su cuarto como una colegiala cualquiera.

Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme me senté en mi cama, hurgué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué la pequeña tarjeta de visita. Bajé la cabeza dudoso y recordé lo que me dijo Iruka...

"Dale recuerdos a Naruto...". Eso significaba que me habías mentido, ¿pero, por qué lo hiciste?

Por otra parte esa insignificante frase actuaba como un claro señuelo para incitarme a que le llamara, y eso se traducía a que la persona llamada Iruka sabía que Naruto tenía algo que me ocultaba.

Pero yo no quería recordar. Y acercarme a ese hombre podía sacar a flote recuerdos de los que yo renegaba... Al final todo se resumía en dos únicas opciones; seguir en la ignorancia sin salir herido y hacer como si nunca hubiera descubierto que había algo que me ocultabas, o arriesgarme y lograr descubrir tu misterio, Naruto.

Y Uchiha Sasuke encerró la tarjeta de visita en la profundidad de un cajón oscuro... y eligió vivir dentro de tu seductora y cómoda mentira.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por ahora. Sasuke ha decidido vivir en la ignorancia, y por partida doble. La trama se complica y nuevos personajes aparecen... en el próximo capítulo más :D**

**Recibir algunos reviews me haría muy feliz TuT así que si te gusta esta historia agradecería que contribuyeras en esta noble causa ^^**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas... y lo que se os ocurra, en general XD**

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! esta vez no he tardado demasiado y vengo con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews a xwzy, nozomi-NN-chan, Seta03, amante-animeid y a .9. Y también a los lectores anónimos :3**

**Por cierto, a "amante-animeid" debo decirte que sí, sí habrá lemon pero no m-preg. Personalmente el m-preg no me agrada pero de todas formas lo veo un poco innecesario dentro de la trama que tengo pensada XD**

**Más adelante subiré la clasificación de T a M, si lo veo necesario.**

**Ah y, por cierto, ¡me he hecho BETA-READER! así que si algún lector de por aquí necesita un beta o le gustaría probar a escribir con uno aquí estoy. Si hay alguien interesado puede pasarse por mi perfil beta y curiosear un poco... lo demás es ponerse en contacto por PM y yo ya os responderé encantada.**

**Y eso es todo, ahí va el capítulo.**

* * *

_Lo primero que pensé cuando abrí la puerta de lo que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en mi habitación, fue que estaba terriblemente desordenada._

_Sorteé algunos montones de camisetas desperdigadas por el suelo y me abrí paso hasta lo que imaginé que sería mi cama. Era una habitación diseñada para dos huéspedes, y como tal, disponía de un par de camas individuales colocadas en paralelo en el centro de la estancia; la de mi compañero de cuarto —que estaba situada junto a la puerta— y la mía, al fondo de la habitación._

_Inmediatamente tiré mi maleta a los pies del colchón y me derrumbé sobre él como quien cae de rodillas con una flecha incrustada en el pecho, sólo que mi herida era mucho más profunda, invisible, de esas que no tienen piedad y te dejan completamente solo con toda una asquerosa vida para disfrutar por delante... Qué injusto._

_Pero me había prometido no volver a llorar, se lo había prometido a mis padres. Y definitivamente tampoco podía permitir que Itachi me viera en un estado tan deplorable._

_Hice de mi cuerpo un ovillo y me giré sobre mí mismo dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero sin previo aviso las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Impotente, observé silenciosamente cómo gota a gota se estrellaban contra la almohada y desaparecían no dejando más que diminutas manchitas húmedas..._

_Esbocé una amarga sonrisa. ¿Qué mas daba todo?, lo había decidido; dejaría que la tristeza me consumiera dentro de las cuatro paredes de esa pequeña habitación..._

_Sólo quería dejarme llevar y hundirme en mi propia miseria, y sin embargo, alguien apareció para interrumpirme. No le había conocido aún, pero hasta donde había conseguido averiguar, mi compañero de cuarto era desordenado, sucio, y bastante inoportuno por lo que se veía._

_Entré en pánico y me sequé las lágrimas con disimulo. No estaba para presentaciones, y menos con unos ojos tan rojos e hinchados como los míos, así que decidí quedarme inmóvil y pretender que dormía._

_Pero el extraño no captó eso, pues contra todo pronóstico se tumbó en su propia cama y comenzó a hablarme como si nada:_

—_Hace tiempo que no tenía un compañero —me dijo de pronto._

_Me sorprendió escuchar tal matiz de desprecio en sus palabras. Más que un saludo, fue una presentación cargada de amargura._

_Continué inmóvil, en silencio._

—_Todos los demás salieron huyendo... —me confesó con honestidad. —¿Tú no vas a huir?_

_No contesté._

—_Pues verás, dicen que estoy maldito... pero tú puedes creer lo que quieras._

_Comencé a sentirme algo inquieto ¿cuánto tiempo más seguiría con su monólogo?_

—_Si dejaras de hacerte el dormido y me miraras te darías cuenta de que tengo unas raras marcas en las mejillas. —explicó —Siempre se han metido conmigo por eso... pero un día alguien comenzó a inventarse historias y en algún punto todo el mundo ya las creía._

_No hubo respuesta._

—_Al menos tú te limitas a ignorarme..._

_Mil mal humor crecía por momentos. ¿No podía simplemente comprender la situación y guardar silencio?_

—_Si quieres cambiarte de habitación tienes que hablar con el rector._

_Ese chico..._

—_No te pondrá impedimento. No serías ni el primero ni el último que..._

—_Escucha, dobe —siseé molesto desde mi cama —No sé quién te habrás creído que soy yo, pero agradecería que no dieras por hecho que soy alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer con una historia tan tonta._

_Nadie dijo nada más. Yo seguía tumbado con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y tenía los ojos firmemente clavados en la pared. _

_De pronto, el niño de la maldición estúpida soltó una pequeña y vivaz carcajada._

—_Ya veo —comentó sorprendido —Me disculpo._

_Y es que en ese momento, podría haber jurado que el chico de la mirada vacía... estaba sonriendo._

Abrí los ojos súbitamente. Tenía el pulso acelerado, —demasiado— pero a diferencia de la última vez que los recuerdos me habían asaltado, esa vez fue distinto; mi corazón, eufórico y hambriento, golpeaba mi pecho con una excitación que —según pensé— no podía ser sana.

Aparté todas las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo con violencia y me senté sobre la cama. Desesperadamente intenté mantener la calma y recapitular los hechos ocurridos hasta el momento. Pero entonces fui consciente de la envergadura del asunto y choqué de lleno con una realidad que no me gustó en absoluto; por alguna razón que desconocía, había comenzado a recordar.

Y sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, tuve la corazonada de que las cosas no quedarían en un par de aparentemente inocentes sueños.

Por otra parte, estaba ese misterioso niño de las marquitas en las mejillas. De alguna forma y sin poder remediarlo, inexplicablemente, parecía recordarme a...

Afuera, pequeñas gotitas de agua comenzaban a estrellarse contra la ventana. Las que tenían menos suerte desaparecían contra el asfalto adornando el silencio, repiqueteando sin descanso en un repentino aluvión otoñal...

Pero no eran las únicas. Mi corazón, intranquilo, también se agitaba con fuerza al ritmo del vendaval.

Ese niño me recordaba a ti.

* * *

Bajé a desayunar con unas profundas ojeras delatoras y un aspecto más desaliñado que de costumbre. Camino de la cocina, tu voz somnolienta me sorprendió mientras metía un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

—¿Sabes Sasuke? —preguntaste entre bostezos desde el sofá —Ese look "desaliñado-mañanero" solo funciona con chicas sexys que aparecen en la cocina con tan solo una ancha camisa de hombre encima... —y sonreíste —Pero podrías probar.

Me dirigí a la ventana y abrí las cortinas con secreta y perversa satisfacción. Te observé retorcerte entre los rayos del Sol de la mañana, y decidí que era hora de soltar mi frase triunfal:

—Buenos días dobe. ¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no tengo la ropa adecuada... —me llevé una mano al mentón y fingí una expresión pensativa —pero si no me equivoco a ti mis camisas te sobran por los cuatro costados. —y esbocé una media sonrisa— Podrías probar.

Sin esperar más respuesta regresé a la cocina. Segundos después te escuché reír desde la sala de estar, y bufé divertido mientras mientras untaba algo de mantequilla en una de mis tostadas recién hechas.

—Un día de estos te sorprenderé así vestido —accediste entre carcajadas.

Me atraganté en el primer mordisco. Eras capaz.

Seguiste descojonándote de mí, y mi mal humor regresó a su estado original.

—Hablando de camisas y demás... —carraspeé —Creo que necesitas algo decente para la fiesta esa a la que te has empeñado en ir.

Paraste de reír y finalmente decidiste levantarte del sofá.

—Por eso no hay problema —dijiste cuando llegaste a la cocina. Abriste el frigorífico y comenzaste a rebuscar algo para tu desayuno.

—Usuratonkachi —te insulté con la naturalidad que me caracterizaba —¿De dónde ibas a sacar tú un traje minimamente decente?

Distraído, te encogiste de hombros mientras sacabas algo de la nevera.

—Itachi anoche me dijo que me prestaría uno suyo, datteba...

Me quedé helado.

—¿Itachi?

Durante unos instantes lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua del grifo sobre tus manos tibias, que parecían contener algo entre los dedos.

Después de unos segundos cortaste el flujo de agua y abriste los puños con cuidado, mostrándome su contenido.

—¿Cerezas? —preguntaste sonriente.

Tus manos, —que rebosaban de esas pequeñas frutitas rojizas— a diferencia de tu impecable sonrisa, temblaban ligeramente.

Mis ojos viajaron desde tus manos hasta tu rostro, y cuando quise darme cuenta me encontré a mí mismo recorriendo despacio las marcas de tus mejillas con la mirada, rememorando la última noche en vela.

"_Si dejaras de hacerte el dormido y me miraras te darías cuenta de que tengo unas raras marcas en las mejillas..."_

La extraña sensación en el estómago me embargó de nuevo. Pero las cerezas no estaban en mi lista de prioridades, y aunque no lo pareciera, los extraños sueños reveladores tampoco.

Lo único en mi cabeza en ese momento era Itachi. Itachi y tú. Juntos. Juntos durante esa noche.

¿Por qué?

—¿Te encontraste con mi hermano anoche?

Con seguridad, sacudiste la cabeza y dejaste las cerezas en el interior de un pequeño bol.

—No. Hablamos por teléfono.

Dudé un momento. Pero decidí que eso tenía sentido.

—¿Y por qué motivo?

Vacilaste.

—Pues... llamó para hablar contigo, pero ya te habías ido a dormir. —y frunciste el ceño, nervioso. —¿De qué va todo esto del interrogatorio?

Bufé incrédulo.

—No, ¿de qué vas tú? —solté sin pensar —No haces más que mentir.

No fue hasta que lo dije que no me di cuenta de que la situación se me había ido de las manos. Realmente no quise decir eso, pues había decidido hacer como si yo no supiera nada de nada... pero claro, si erais tú e Itachi, la cosa cambiaba.

Enfadado, estampaste las manos contra la superficie de la encimera.

—¡Mira quién habla!

—¿Qué...?

Apartaste la mirada, dolido.

—Sólo sabes mentirte a ti mismo. Dices que no quieres recordar, que estás bien como estás... Pues voy a decirte una cosa, Sasuke; alguien así no tiene derecho a llamarme mentiroso, ¡no tiene derecho a llamárselo a nadie...!

En ese momento no pude evitar soltar una amarga carcajada.

—Por supuesto que alguien que no ha sufrido en su vida no podría entenderlo...

Y entonces, como salida de mis más angustiosas y atroces pesadillas, me lanzaste una mirada dolorosamente vacía. Se me hundió el corazón.

No supe exactamente por qué habías reaccionado así, pero me arrepentí al instante de decir lo que había dicho.

Así que me fui. Te dejé allí, salí de casa sin un rumbo concreto y eché a andar.

Simplemente no podía quedarme en ese lugar y sentarme a contemplar el efecto de mis tan duras y odiosas palabras...

Pensé que pasadas un par de horas, podría volver esperando que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Por supuesto, para un Uchiha como yo disculparse no era una opción posible.

* * *

—Sai, creo al final vas a tener razón y todo... —comenté con forzada ironía.

Levantó la vista de su libro y me contempló con una expresión imperturbable.

—¿Respecto a qué?

Dejé escapar una respiración exasperada y recargué la cabeza sobre su mesita de café.

—Igual al final es cierto que soy gay... —y me aclaré la garganta —quiero decir, con la escenita que le he montado seguro que ese dobe se ha pensado algo así.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó mi primo, confuso.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Sai no sabía nada acerca de ti.

—Un amigo de la infancia se está quedando en mi casa por un tiempo... —mentí con rapidez.

Sai asintió.

—Pero parece muy unido a mi hermano y me he dado cuenta que me molesta. —hice una pausa —Es como esa pelota de cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Yo la vi primero, y sin embargo...

—Entiendo.

Suspiré.

—En realidad no, no estoy diciendo que sea gay... Era solo una broma, para que entendieras lo de la pelota y eso...

Sai alzó una ceja.

—Te lo digo en serio. Es esta condenada sangre Uchiha que corre por mis venas... —y cerré los ojos, cansado —soy posesivo hasta con ese usuratonkachi. —siseé.

—¿Podrías explicármelo todo con más detalle...? —preguntó Sai con una sonrisa amable y las cejas curvadas hacia abajo.

Accedí a regañadientes. Después de unos minutos, terminé de contarle lo ocurrido...

—Y el caso es que al final las cosas se liaron y la conversación desembocó en un tema un poco más delicado. —concluí, evitando entrar en detalles —No me malinterpretes, sigo pensando que es un mentiroso pero estoy dispuesto aceptarlo mientras no me mienta en lo que se refiere a Itachi. ¿Sabes esa sensación de cuando tus amigos te están preparando un cumpleaños y de alguna forma sientes que están todos compinchados? Bueno, yo no sé como se siente eso pero creo que sería algo así.

Tomé aire. No había hablado tanto en mi vida.

—Pero hay un problema, no es mi cumpleaños. Y es más, ellos no son mis amigos; Itachi es mi hermano, y Naruto un dobe gorrón que ni siquiera me paga un alquiler.

Sai asintió solemnemente.

—¿Y, entonces, para qué has venido?

—...

Mi orgullo no me permitía decirle que, obviamente, buscaba a alguien con el que desahogarme. Sai podía llegar a ser bastante inocente sin proponérselo...

—¿No me digas que querías practicar conmigo tu primera experiencia para cuando le saltes encima a ese tal Naruto? La verdad es que no he leído suficiente acerca de eso aunque... está bien, la familia es la familia. Pero me pido ser el activ...¡ouch!

—Estás enfermo, Sai. —comenté dejando por ahí la enciclopedia con la que le había atizado —Ya te he dicho que lo de gay no iba en serio, imbécil.

Sai me miró con aspecto de no tragárselo en absoluto. Pero en fin, él se había pasado toda nuestra adolescencia tachándome de homosexual. Era un testarudo y sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario de la noche a la mañana...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Parece que la has liado bastante.

Le fulminé con la mirada. No era un buen momento para comentarios obvios.

—Y yo qué sé. Supongo que en un rato volveré a casa a ver si se le ha pasado...

Soy un hipócrita. Estaba preocupado, me sentía terriblemente culpable por lo todo lo que te había dicho... y sin embargo me permitía el lujo de decir cosas como esa.

Sai esbozó una sonrisa divertida y algo se revolvió dentro de mí. Odiaba el hecho de que me conociera tan bien.

—También podrías preguntarle a Itachi. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué te has puesto así de histérico sólo porque hayan podido hablar por teléfono a calidad de conocidos cercanos, amigos, amantes o...

—¡Sai!

Sai rió entre dientes.

—Pero en serio, estás paranoico Sasuke. Deja de hablar en clave y sé sincero; tú sospechas que entre Itachi y Naruto hay algo, ¿no?

Dudoso, me encogí de hombros.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Que tú seas gay no significa que todo el mundo también vaya a serlo.

Decidí ignorar sus insistentes acusaciones y continué:

—No me explico qué más podría ser. Desde que ese usuratonkachi está en mi casa tengo a Itachi por allí mínimo tres veces en semana. Y lo peor es que hace como si yo fuera el motivo de todas las repentinas visitas de estos últimos días...

—Por eso te digo todo esto. Estás empeñado en que los dos te están mintiendo pero, ¿a que no tienes ninguna prueba?

Reflexioné. Era cierto.

—Puedes aprovechar toda esta situación y preguntarle a tu hermano por lo de esa llamada. Y si su versión es distinta a la de Naruto, entonces oficialmente tienes derecho a ponerte todo lo paranoico que te de la gana.

No muy convencido, fruncí el ceño.

—Pero existe la posibilidad de que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo... —señalé fastidiado.

Sai suspiró, luchando por mantener intacta su imperturbable sonrisa.

—Bueno, tú prueba a hablar con él y si por casualidad te da una versión distinta, eso que te llevas.

Durante un momento, la habitación se quedó en total silencio. Por quinta vez, Sai le dedicó una mirada furtiva al grueso libro que había dejado a la mitad. Sonreí internamente, ya le había robado demasiado tiempo.

—Lo pensaré.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Me despedí de Sai y me dispuse a irme, pero no sin antes echarle un vistazo al título de su tan preciada lectura...

"_Conocerte a ti mismo. 100 cosas que no sabías sobre ti."_

Contuve un comentario sarcástico y salí de la casa. ¿Cómo podría un libro conocer mejor a alguien de lo que uno mismo pudiera?

Y con ese pensamiento, decidí hacerle una pequeña llamada a mi hermano.

Debo decir que a pesar de haberme pasado toda mi adolescencia como un antisocial confeso, las palabras se me dan bien. Es cierto que no soy el típico chico que engatusa a cualquiera con su extraordinaria labia porque, básicamente, no suelo querer hablar con nadie. Pero estoy orgulloso de considerarme un hablante fluido.

Lo suficiente como para tenderle una pequeña trampa verbal a Itachi...

Marqué con rapidez determinado a llevar a cabo mi pequeño experimento. Esperé mientras los constantes pitidos se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea, y finalmente la suave y al mismo tiempo grave voz de mi Nii-san se oyó por el pequeño altavoz.

—Hola hermanito. —saludó a modo de cariño.

—Hola Nii-san.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

Empezaba el juego.

—Sí, em, Naruto me dijo que le ibas a prestar ropa para la fiesta...

—Es cierto. Tengo algunos trajes de chaqueta de hace unos años que le vendrían perfectamente.

—¿Verdad? Eso fue lo que pensé. Es que esta mañana me lo ha comentado de pasada y al preguntarle que cómo es que vosotros dos habíais hablado me ha dicho que él mismo decidió llamarte por si tenías algo que pudiera servirle.

—...

El señuelo estaba puesto. Sólo me quedaba cruzar los dedos.

—Ah... er, sí. Naruto-kun me llamó ayer, ¿por qué?

Bingo.

—Es que estoy cerca de tu casa y se me ocurrió que podría ir a recoger los trajes. ¿O... has salido a algún sitio?

Y ahí iba el presunto motivo de mi llamada...

—Perdona otouto. Estoy en un restaurante comiendo con un cliente, pero si quieres luego puedo pasarme por allí y os llevo la ropa que pueda valerle.

—Seguro.

—Genial. Te dejo entonces, que estoy un poco ocupado.

—Nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono con un profundo suspiro. Sospechas confirmadas; ambas versiones no coincidían. Y es que definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

En realidad demasiadas cosas extrañas estaban pasando en mi vida, y al parecer todas tenían algo en común. Evidentemente ese algo eras tú, pero la cuestión era ¿había algo más que las relacionara...?

Calculé las posibilidades de que el incidente con Itachi tuviera algo que ver con todo el asunto de Umino Iruka, pero no fui capaz llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Justo en ese momento una vocecita interna me instó a recuperar aquella tarjeta de visita del cajón de mi mesilla y resolver mis dudas respecto al tema. Pero no podía, sabía todo lo que eso podía implicar y simplemente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar más recuerdos dolorosos.

Tal vez tenías razón y yo era un mentiroso. Pero en ese caso los dos lo éramos.

Por otra parte los hechos estaban ahí, y hasta el momento los recuerdos no habían cesado, los sueños continuaban... ¿De qué me servía hacerme el tonto o evitar a ese hombre si igualmente estaba recordando todo lo que no quería?

Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería esperar.

Esperar a que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran.

Esperar y ver si los sueños continuaban...

¿Esperar hasta verte en los brazos de Itachi?

No. Esperar... porque no tenía valor para hacer ningún movimiento.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con cansancio.

"Pues que sea lo que tenga que ser." me dije a mí mismo encaminándome hacia mi casa.

* * *

Abrí la puerta con cautela y me encontré con la sala de estar vacía. Pensé que era algo raro, pero no me alteré hasta que me asomé a la cocina y comprobé que no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ti.

¿Era el fin del mundo o de verdad no estabas asaltando mi despensa como de costumbre? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente aquel era un muy muy mal augurio.

Comencé a preocuparme y las dudas me asaltaron de nuevo ¿y si te habías ido? ¿y si nunca jamás volvía a verte?

La parte racional de mi cabeza señaló que ese no era un mal plan. Sin embargo yo no podía dejar de sentirme más y más inquieto por momentos.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y apoyé la cabeza en el reposabrazos, exhausto. A lo mejor sólo te habías ido a por un paquete de tabaco...

No. No. No. Tú no fumabas. Pero, ¿entonces...?

Me revolví incómodo. Entonces lo vi.

Justo en frente de mí, en la mesa, un gran bol de cerezas descansaba sobre un trozo de papel blanco.

Torpemente levanté un poco el recipiente y saqué la nota de debajo. Un pisapapeles-cuenco de cerezas. Qué original.

En la nota ponía: "Siento lo que dije. ¿Aceptarás mi cerecil ofrenda?"

Casi me caí del sofá. ¿Cerecil? ¿en serio? Quiero decir... ¿por qué alguien diría algo tan estúpido?

Pero entonces le di la vuelta a la nota y un par de lineas de la misma letra desordenada volvieron a sorprenderme: "Tengo curiosidad; si te metes el palito de la cereza en la boca, ¿sabrás sacarlo hecho un nudo?"

Dejé la nota en la mesa en total desconcierto y clavé los ojos en el cuenco de cerezas. No entendía por qué estabas disculpándote... sin importar cómo se viera, yo era el único que había dicho cosas horribles.

Y eso sin contar con que tu maravillosa ofrenda había sido comprada por _mí_ en el mercado justo el día anterior...

Pero el caso es que no entendí una palabra. Cuando me marché de allí tu cara era la viva estampa del dolor y la decepción. Y, de pronto...

Entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle; seguías desaparecido.

Tomé una cereza entre los dedos y me la metí en la boca. Si de verdad no me guardabas rencor tarde o temprano aparecerías.

Mordí el fruto cautelosamente —el hueso seguía ahí— y de pronto el dulce jugo inundó todos mis sentidos.

Pero por desgracia las cerezas son pequeñas, y cuando tiras el hueso, lo único que queda es... el palito. Observé el pequeño tallo entre mis dedos como si fuera un objeto de suma y valiosa rareza... hasta que finalmente me decidí y lo introduje en mi boca.

Lo tanteé con la lengua una y otra vez, pero era más complicado de lo que pensé que sería; sin duda, hacer nudos con la lengua no era algo que pudiera ser tomado a la ligera.

—¿Te diviertes?

Escupí el palito de la cereza con vergüenza y me volví para encararte.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, dobe?

Me miraste confuso y te sentaste a mi lado.

—He estado en el segundo piso todo este tiempo...

—Oh.

Y de pronto, silencio incómodo.

—Eh, usuratonkachi, —comencé, y mi propia voz logró sorprenderme a mí mismo —antes me reprochaste que no quisiera recuperar mis recuerdos, pero tengo algo que preguntarte; ¿por qué tanto interés en que vuelva a acordarme de todo?

Justo en ese instante, el recuerdo del niño de las marcas en las mejillas me embargó de nuevo. Me estremecí.

Tú me miraste, y estabas genuinamente sorprendido.

—No soy sólo yo. Itachi también piensa lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿le contaste a mi hermano lo de mi sueño de hace unos días?

Desviaste la mirada, inseguro.

—Sí, lo sabe. —murmuraste despacio —Escucha. Itachi... él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, dattebayo. Nunca he visto un hermano que quiera tanto a su otouto como él te quiere a ti, en serio. Y es que simplemente compartimos la opinión de que cerrándote en ti mismo de esa forma a la larga sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño...

—Tampoco es que tu hayas vivido tanto como para ver muchas parejas de hermanos —contesté, escéptico. —Ya sabes. Eres una cosa rara y sobrenatural...

Tú reíste y te encogiste de hombros. Echaba de menos tu carácter despreocupado e informal.

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que odié a Itachi. Cuando siguió el consejo de ese asistente social y me dejó solo en aquel internado le odié con todas mis fuerzas. Y por lo que no recuerdo supongo que fácilmente mi odio debió alargarse durante esos tres largos años.

Después del accidente ya no le odiaba, pero creo que dejé de hacerlo cuando oficialmente anunció que iba a traerme de vuelta a casa. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que no tenía el derecho de culparle por nada, y si para entonces seguía quedando alguna pizca de resentimiento, desapareció totalmente.

Ahora somos hermanos normales y llevamos una relación no demasiado cercana, pero tampoco demasiado fría. Él ocupa su tiempo ejerciendo de abogado y amablemente accede a pasarme algo de dinero para que yo siga con mi fabulosa y cómoda independencia. No puedo quejarme.

—Sasuke...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué tanto empeño en seguir huyendo?

Silencio.

—... No lo sé, dobe. Simplemente estoy bien así, me gusta esta vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Pareciste considerarlo.

—¿Y si algo bueno te pasó en el internado? —preguntaste con una sonrisa —¿Y si te estás olvidando de recuerdos valiosísimos?

—No creo que...

—Si has empezado a recordar, —me cortaste —no habrá _nada _que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Por eso es inútil empeñarte en seguir como hasta ahora.

Y era cierto pero, obviamente, tú no sabías que había encontrado una forma de acelerar el proceso. Y definitivamente no tenía pensado recurrir a ella, aun suponiendo que eso significara tener que convivir con tu misterio...

—Lo sé. —comenté con desgana.

Tomé otra cereza y me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá. Tú seguiste mi ejemplo, y así nos quedamos los dos durante un buen rato. No hicieron falta más palabras.

En ese momento sentí un par de toquecitos en mi hombro. Al volverme soltaste una carcajada y me sacaste la lengua, sorprendiéndome con un palito de cereza perfectamente anudado en ella.

Lo sacaste de tu boca, y con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia comentaste:

—Y bien, ¿lo conseguiste?

Alcé las cejas y me encogí de hombros.

—La verdad es que no, aunque no le doy mucha importancia a tus estúpidas ocurrencias, usuratonkachi.

Esbozaste una media sonrisa.

—Vaya. Y yo que tenía grandes expectativas puestas en ti, dattebayo...

—¿...?

Ladeaste la cabeza divertido, sonriendo por lo que supuse que sería una pequeña broma privada.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen.

—Pues no. No lo sé.

Y de pronto, silencio.

—Se supone sólo los buenos besadores son capaces de hacerlo.

Bufé incrédulo.

—Menuda estupidez. Será de lo que habrás besado tú...

Cerraste los ojos de manera enigmática.

—Quién sabe.

Fruncí el ceño fastidiado, mirándote y calculando las posibilidades de que así fuera. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que era imposible.

—Psé. ¿A quién ibas a haber besado tú, dobe?

Te encogiste de hombros y fuiste a por la siguiente cereza. Justo en en ese instante, una imagen tuya besando a Itachi comenzó a arderme el corazón.

Busqué tu mirada con avidez, pero me la negaste, regocijándote con diversión de tu pequeña victoria.

Enfadado, te agarré del mentón obligándote a mirarme a los ojos, pero tu estúpida y burlona sonrisa seguía grabada a fuego en tu rostro, torturándome sin piedad, dejándome con la incertidumbre.

Y de repente, labios. Labios por todas partes.

Labios rosados. Labios húmedos. Labios... con sabor a cereza.

Mis ojos clavados en tus labios, y un deseo irrefrenable de probarlos apoderándose de mi ser...

Me abofeteé mentalmente, solté tu mentón y me fui sin decir una palabra.

Mis ojos continuaban perforando el suelo y un único pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza: "Siempre me había considerado hetero..."

Y entonces el destino comenzó a reírse de mí, recordándome descaradamente el título de cierto y peculiar libro de auto-ayuda...

"_Conocerte a ti mismo. 100 cosas que no sabías sobre ti."_

Quizás y sólo quizás... debería haberle pedido prestado aquel libro a Sai.

* * *

**Y ahí lo dejo XDD **

**Sasuke-baka... Naruto es demasiado sexy como para que te sigas resistiendo a él u.u**

**En fin, termino de escribir este capítulo y tengo la sensación de que sólo me entiendo yo... ¿Lo he intrincado demasiado o hay alguien que sabe por dónde van los tiros? TuT **

**En este cap he esparcido unas pocas pistas acerca de la trama original para intentar aclarar confusiones. Si todavía no estáis especulando deberéis esperar a la próxima actualización. Y bueno, si no... si no también...**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tengo tres cosas que decir; primero, ¡hola a todos!; después, perdón por la tardanza (****este capitulo se me hizo inescribible, joder XD); y tercero pero no menos importante... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Y en fin, son las 2:20 AM y quiero subir de una vez el condenado capítulo. Así que si me disculpáis creo que daré por terminada ya mi pequeña introducción antes del capítulo...**

**Sin más dilación, quinto cap.**

* * *

Miré mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo mientras las gotas de agua continuaban resbalando sin pudor.

Tan pálido, tan delgado, tan... virgen.

Y es que quién iba a decirme a mí que la primera persona por la que sentiría algo parecido al deseo ibas a ser tú, un rubio bajito y atolondrado que había aparecido de improvisto en mi vida.

Anudé una gruesa toalla en torno a mi cintura y salí del baño en dirección a mi habitación. Suspiré y seguí peleándome contra mi sexualidad mientras me enfundaba en mis perfectamente doblados boxer...

Sai me dijo una vez que sólo hay dos tipos de personas que doblan su ropa interior; los maniáticos del orden, y aquellos que se sienten sexualmente frustrados...

Por casualidades de la vida yo cumplía ambos requisitos.

Comencé a abotonar mi camisa con expresión estoica y la cabeza hecha un lío. Pensé en mi —reconocido por todos— atractivo profesor Kakashi. Pero no sentí nada en absoluto.

Me estrujé los sesos intentando localizar más hombres apuestos para el uso y disfrute de mis pequeños experimentos, pero entre lo pequeño de mi círculo de conocidos y el creciente nerviosismo que hacía que no lograra acertar con los botones en los ojales de la camisa, fracasé estrepitosamente.

Aún así llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser gay. Nunca en mi vida había mirado con _esos _ojos a cualquier otro hombre que no fueras tú, y tampoco pensé que de la nada fuera a empezar a hacerlo. Así que así es como eran las cosas...

Ajusté sin mucha dificultad la corbata que rodeaba mi cuello mientras me paraba frente al espejo de pie de mi habitación; era el turno de mi cabello.

Pasé los dedos por entre mis oscuros mechones, que estaban ligeramente húmedos, acomodándolos y tensándolos hasta que adquirieron su forma habitual...

No es que suela poner especial atención en lo que mi aspecto refiere, pero podría decirse que ese día me esforcé más de lo normal. Es cierto que en un par de horas ambos asistiríamos a la fiesta de Navidad de tu querida "Hinata-chan", por lo que para cualquier persona pasarse algunos minutos demás frente al espejo no sería nada raro. Sin embargo yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza que aquel repentino impulso por _ponerme guapo _era extraño y, de alguna manera, sumamente inquietante.

Y algo me decía que tú tenías que ver en todo el asunto...

Según Sai, —que a mi parecer debería haberse metido en psicología— yo tengo pinta de ser uno de esos tipos metrosexuales, populares, y ariscos. De esos que aparentan no estar interesados en su aspecto cuando en realidad se pasan horas y horas frente al espejo. Por lo que de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que con el simple gesto de estar allí parado tratando de lucir lo mejor posible no hacía otra cosa que alimentar su complejo de sabelotodo repelente...

Maldije mentalmente a Sai y salí de mi habitación en tu búsqueda.

Te encontré en la sala de estar, peleándote contra el nudo de tu corbata mientras que tu rostro, compungido en una adorable mueca de concentración, sacaba a relucir una de las expresiones más curiosas e irresistibles que había tenido el privilegio de ver en mis diecinueve años de vida.

Divertido, mis ojos recorrieron el desastre de tu camisa arrugada y mal metida dentro de los pantalones. Pero en algún momento mi mirada abandonó cualquier rastro de aquella inocente curiosidad, y cuando quise darme cuenta mis pupilas vagaban por ciertos lugares —para nada sanos, por cierto— que nunca pensé que sería capaz de escrutar...

Pero yo, Uchiha Sasuke, jamás le había hecho una _radiografía_ a nadie. Y como tal, tampoco había sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Por eso es que cuando alcé la vista y me encontré con el azul de tus ojos clavados descaradamente en los míos, quedé total e irremediablemente estático, petrificado.

Pero entonces tu carita se contrajo en un pequeño puchero, te sacaste la corbata y me la tendiste, suplicante.

Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de tu aparente ingenuidad respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué despacio hasta agarrar el pequeño accesorio de tus manos, pasándolo sobre tus hombros, enroscándolo en torno a tu esbelto cuello.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mi labor, que olvidé mi tan necesario comentario sarcástico o mi media sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante una situación como aquella en la que me habías mirado suplicándome por un poco de ayuda...

Y supe que la situación se había tornado lo suficientemente grave cuando sentí aquella perversa satisfacción de tenerte sujeto, a mi merced, a tan sólo un único paso de tirar de la tela de la corbata y atraerte sin ningún reparo hacia mí.

Es extraño. Pareciera como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera dejado de padecer ese tan pronunciado sentimiento de frigidez e indiferencia... ¡Y sólo me me hicieron falta unas cuantas cerezas y un rubio con labios bonitos!

Terminé de ajustar el lazo y estiré un poco de tu camisa hacia abajo, adecentando el desastre. Para ese preciso momento sí que me permití una sonrisa burlona, acompañada de un "dobe" que escapó de mis labios tan naturalmente como el pequeño suspiró que lancé cuando me di la vuelta y ya no podías verme.

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto?

* * *

Bajamos del taxi y la imponente mansión se alzó ante nosotros. Era un edificio antiguo, señorial, y sumamente elegante.

—Me pregunto qué demonios hacemos nosotros aquí... —comenté con desinterés mientras te observaba de reojo.

Tú te mordías los labios con ansiedad, como si a duras penas trataras de contener una gran exclamación emocionada.

—¡Voy a conocer a Hinata-chan, dattebayo! —repetías una y otra vez muy alegremente.

—Sí, sí. Pero deja ya de comportarte como una _fangirl_ en celo, usuratonkachi.

Te encogiste de hombros con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios y ambos emprendimos camino hacia la gran construcción a través de una especie de sendero que conducía a la casona.

El estrecho caminito estaba revestido por una capa de piedras pulidas de distintos tonos de gris, rodeado a ambos lados por vegetación y pequeñas lucecitas alineadas y escondidas entre el césped.

Más adelante algunos grupos de gente vestidos de etiqueta charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban hacia el tan aclamado acontecimiento. Tú en cambio más que caminar parecía que vinieras dando pequeños trotecitos, moviendo los brazos hacia delante y hacia detrás en un gesto infantil e impaciente.

El empinado sendero desembocó en la entrada del gran edificio, y ambos llegamos a la entrada principal.

Un hombre trajeado, fornido, y bien peinado nos echó una mirada cargada de incredulidad y desprecio, observándonos sin menor reparo de la cabeza a los pies. Después salió de detrás del atril desde el que atendía a todos los recién llegados, y sosteniendo entre las manos lo que me pareció reconocer como una lista de invitados, se acercó hacia nosotros.

Nuestra indumentaria, si bien no era tan cara o lujosa como la del resto de invitados, resultaba adecuada para la ocasión. Aunque mirando atrás quizás sea cierto eso de que la gente de la alta sociedad tiene una esencia o un aire distintos, un algo que te hace capaz de distinguirlos del resto de los mortales... Pero la realidad es distinta y es que, en cualquier caso, ricachón o no ricachón, aquel hombre definitivamente carecía de discreción y buenos modales.

—Disculpad —dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que la de la foto del DNI**(*)** de Sai.

—¿Nombres, por favor?

—Uchiha Sasuke y... er, Naruto.

—¿Apellido?

—... Naruto... —volví a repetir cayendo en la cuenta del problema que se nos presentaba... ¡No había manera posible de que tú tuvieras un apellido!

—¿Naruto... Naruto...? —una venita en la frente se hizo presente en el sonriente rostro del hombre.

—¡No, no! —interviniste de pronto con una risita entre bobalicona y exagerada—. Haga el favor de buscar mi nombre en la lista, viejo. Le garantizo que soy el único Naruto por estos lares, dattebayo.

El hombre engominado acrecentó su sonrisa con molestia y se dispuso a buscar nuestros nombres. Cuando termino, añadió:

—Aquí está su nombre, señor Uchiha. Sin embargo y sintiéndolo mucho su acompañante no figura en la lista...

—¿Perdón?

—Lo siento —repitió sin sentirlo realmente, y se dirigió hacia ti—. No puedo dejarle pasar, así que me temo que tendrá que irse...

—No, no, espere —le detuve con un deje de fastidio en la voz—. Cuando envié mi confirmación de asistencia me aseguré de que su nombre figurara en... oh.

Y ahí estaba el problema; este tipo de formalidades requerían de un apellido. Y si yo no lo había especificado en mi carta probablemente hubieran rechazado mi solicitud de acompañante...

—Umm... está bien, Sasuke. Si me prestas algo de dinero puedo volver yo solo en taxi...

Te encogiste de hombros y sonreíste débilmente. Estabas tan decepcionado...

—¿Estás de coña? —comenté incrédulo, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿No creerás de verdad que voy a pagar dos taxis de vuelta...? Si no puedes entrar entonces bien; me iré contigo.

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos y un sonrojo cruzó tus mejillas.

—Pero... señor Uchiha —intervino de pronto el empleado de la mansión—. Según esta lista usted es un invitado prioritario. Si usted se va, probablemente los señores de la casa echen en falta su presencia, así que humildemente le rogaría que no se fuera...

—Ese no es mi problema —comenté bruscamente—. Con permiso.

Y sin una palabra más hice caso omiso a tus protestas y agarré tu brazo dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar. Pero justo en ese momento, una voz familiar consiguió detenerme:

—¡Sasuke-sama!

Frené en seco.

—¡Sasuke-sama, espere!

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Hyuuga Neji se agachó ante nosotros haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados.

—Por favor, pase al salón principal. Y por supuesto no se olvide de su invitado...

Pareciste sorprendido.

—Pero mi nombre no...

—Por favor —repitió Neji suplicante, dedicándote una sonrisa genuinamente amable—. Naruto-sama, le suplico que perdone las molestias que le hemos ocasionado...

Neji se agachó ante ti y, de pronto, tomando una de tus manos entre las suyas en señal de arrepentimiento, cerró los ojos con expresión afligida.

—Claro... —comentaste mirando con curiosidad al hombre arrodillado a tus pies.

Ante semejante escena, fruncí el ceño.

—P-por favor levántate ya —reíste avergonzado—. No tienes porqué mostrarme tanto respeto, jeje.

Neji se levantó con una última inclinación de cabeza. Y dedicándote una última mirada apenada, nos dio la espalda.

—Por aquí, por favor.

* * *

Como había esperado, el interior de la mansión era tan o incluso más lujoso que la fachada externa.

El recibidor estaba plagado de personas vestidas elegantemente, la mayoría con una copa de algún licor o champangne cuyas botellas —según pensé—, seguramente costaran más que el doble la la suma del precio de nuestros trajes...

Muy acorde con las fechas en las que nos encontrábamos, todo el salón poseía una decoración navideña y singularmente elegante. En el centro de la estancia había un árbol de Navidad de púas plateadas y adornos de cristal, coronado orgullosamente por una estrella _tan _sumamentebrillante, que me llevó a plantearme la existencia de una posible —y no tan descabellada—, ultra-capacidad de visión de la gente rica...

Aparté la vista de la estrella con fastidio mientras trataba de quitarme esa molesta sensación de haber sido alcanzado de lleno por el flash de una cámara... pero el sentimiento desagradable fue rápidamente sustituido por la pequeña impresión de tu rostro alegre... En ese momento y sin haberlo planeado, una extraña sensación de felicidad me sacudió las entrañas. Traté y traté, pero como había pensado, la sonrisa que amenazaba con perturbar mi insistente inexpresión acabó escapando de mi resistencia ya desgastada...

Nunca dejó de sorprenderme, pero como siempre, Naruto, un único gesto tuyo bastaba para romperme todos los esquemas.

—¿Impresionado?

—Esto es tan... diferente a lo que conozco...

Te veías radiante. Y yo no podía evitar sentirme increíblemente satisfecho por el simple hecho de haber accedido a ir a una fiesta tan tonta y superficial como me lo pareció aquella.

—Si a lo que te refieres es a mi apartamento, déjame decirte que tampoco es que tengas motivos para quejarte, dobe.

Soltaste una carcajada algo extraña, y un brillo triste se apoderó de tus ojos.

—Cierto...

Pero el aura nostálgica que te invadió en el momento desapareció totalmente cuando divisaste las mesas llenas de canapés, postres, y otros dulces navideños.

—A-ahora vuelvo —comentaste totalmente hipnotizado por semejante visión. Casi podía ver la baba salirse por las comisuras de tus labios... labios que por cierto —me dije—, debían saber a cereza...

Y sin más saliste correteando, todo mientras yo trataba de alejar de mí todo pensamiento relacionado con aquellas estúpidas y sensuales cerezas del diablo...

—En fin. Me ha dejado solo —murmuré para mí mismo mientras te veía desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente.

Tan pronto como habíamos llegado al _hall_ Neji había salido pitando, pues se veía que tenía bastante trabajo. Entretanto, la chica llamada Hinata seguía sin hacer acto de presencia...

—E-en realidad yo... puedo hacerte compañía...

Una mujer bajita y muy atractiva había aparecido frente a mí; grandes ojos color perla —casi cristalinos—; piel blanca y lustrosa como la mismísima porcelana china; cabello negro-azulado, largo y liso como la seda misma...; facciones suaves, dulces, casi prácticamente talladas a conciencia... En resumen, el prototipo perfecto de toda una Yamato Nadeshiko. Una muy guapa.

Sonrió con timidez y se inclinó a modo de saludo.

Su figura, oculta bajo su kimono lila de obi floreado, parecía menuda y delicada. Justo como sus manos, apenas visibles bajo las largas mangas de su soberbio atuendo...

—Hinata es tu nombre, ¿no?

La muchacha asintió débilmente, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Conozco a un _fan_ tuyo, —sonreí—. Él me obligó a venir... —hice una pausa, y sin darme cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a deambular en tu búsqueda—. Se llama Naruto y es un dobe, pero no seas muy dura con él.

Hinata me miró con confusión, pero continué igualmente.

—Se ha ido a hartarse de canapés. No quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando regrese y te vea aquí en persona...

—S-sasuke-kun... yo...

—Es que es muy efusivo —suspiré—. Además parece un crío y tiene una muletilla un poco extraña... Pero yo que tú no le seguiría demasiado la corriente, en serio.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa de compromiso y se formó un gran silencio incómodo.

Segundos después y a falta de un tema de conversación ella pareció reunir el valor necesario, así que comenzó a hablar:

—Sasuke-kun... ¡S-sé que no nos conocíamos de antes pero... siempre te veo desde mi ventana cuando vas a la universidad! Sé... sé que estudias arte y... y también conozco tu nombre porque mi mejor amiga asiste a tu misma universidad. Yo... tenía el deseo de conocerte y, y si está bien para ti me gustaría que fuéramos amigos... —después cerró los ojos con vergüenza y, concluyendo, añadió—; ¡encantada de conocerte!

Con los ojos aún cerrados, me extendió una mano temblorosa. Sin nada que decir me limité a estrecharla formalmente.

Cuando la solté, Hinata suspiró de alivio y relajó su expresión.

—Lo... lo dije.

—Lo dijiste —comenté secretamente divertido ante tan peculiar discurso.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan amable con las chicas que se me acercaban, y de hecho tampoco planeaba serlo. Pero de alguna forma y al recordar cuánto la adorabas... por ti y sólo por ti, inconscientemente había comenzado a comportarme de forma casual y abierta.

—Oh, ahí llega el usuratonkachi...

Pude apreciar cómo en la distancia abrías los ojos como platos al percatarte de quién era la persona a mi lado. Y con más formas de las que creí, te acercaste a nosotros vacilante, casi con... ¿timidez?

Bueno... Algo así.

—¡Eres tú, dattebayo!

Tu actitud habitual había regresado.

Hinata sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —B-buenas...

—Yo soy Naruto... y podría parecerte raro pero, ¿podría abrazarte?

—¿H-huh?

Por supuesto, ni siquiera consideraste el esperar una respuesta. Y con una expresión de total felicidad, abrazaste a la pobre chica que no podía estar más ruborizada...

Consideré el darte una patada en la espinilla dado que Hinata no tenía la culpa. Pero hubiera sido demasiado raro, así que me mordí la lengua y bajé la mirada con fastidio.

Celos. Mi posesiva sangre Uchiha parecía quemarme bajo la piel, reaccionando cada vez que te acercabas demasiado a alguien...

Carraspeé con incomodidad y me crucé de brazos. Mi buen humor había decaído en picado, y sabía dios que deshacerme de mi pequeño cabreo me llevaría un buen rato...

—¿S-sabes Naruto-kun? Tu cara me resulta terriblemente familiar... —murmuró la muchacha un rato después de la aparatosa presentación.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pero es que yo soy tu fan número uno, Hinata-chan ¡si te hubiera visto en algún sitio, definitivamente me acordaría de ti...!

* * *

Las mesas arregladas para la cena de Navidad habían sido dispuestas por todo el salón en torno al gigantesco árbol de Navidad. Por suerte no se había celebrado un intercambio de regalos oficial —o más bien una entrega de regalos a los anfitriones—. Así que simplemente nos sentamos en la mesa que nos indicaron para atender el banquete típico de las fechas.

Hinata se encontraba en la mesa anfitriona con sus padres y algunas personas más que tomé por familiares cercanos. Neji, en cambio, no se había dejado ver en toda la noche.

Neji me parecía un sujeto bastante extraño, aunque no en el mal sentido; para empezar —y dejando a un lado su curiosa personalidad— con no mas de veinte años ya trabajaba en una mansión y estaba al cuidado de ella. Pero al parecer esa no era su única función, pues según lo poco que habíamos hablado él me había dado a entender que otra de sus ocupaciones era acompañar y asistir a Hinata. En palabras más simples, Neji era un sirviente. Pero pensándolo más detenidamente él también poseía el apellido Hyuuga... ¿estaría tomando su cena con el servicio, entonces? De todas maneras, ¿qué demonios hacía sirviendo a su propia familia?

Abandoné mis cavilaciones y me concentré en mi porción de pavo. Para ser una familia tan tradicional los Hyuuga tenían costumbres muy occidentales...

Nuestra mesa estaba conformada por una decena de personas, además de nosotros. La mayor parte de la gente parecía conocerse, y algunos charlaban sin sobresalir mucho del murmullo general asentado en el inmenso salón...

Sin embargo había una persona que destacaba especialmente, y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Ese chico debía de ser la única persona en la fiesta que parecía más fuera de lugar que nosotros mismos... Era un adolescente, pero no daba la sensación de que fuera el hijo de ninguno de los comensales a nuestro alrededor. ¿Cómo explicarlo...? era como si su sola presencia en la mesa se debiera a un error con la disposición de los invitados. Probablemente le hubieran separado de donde se sentaban de sus padres, pensé.

Justo entonces el chico alzó la mirada, y sus ojos —para mi sorpresa de un color turquesa-aguamarina—, atraparon mi indiscreto escrutinio.

Pero yo soy un Uchiha y los Uchiha no apartan la mirada, la sostienen. El chico siguió observándome sin expresión aparente, hasta que al final decidió apartar los ojos despacio, solo para darle una pinchada a un trozo de patata asada, devolverme la mirada, y comenzar a masticar sin inmutarse apenas. ¿Me estaba desafiando?

Bufé y sacudí la cabeza divertido. Un adulto como yo no iba a caer en su pequeño juego.

Decidí ignorarle y me serví un poco de vino. Desde el asiento de al lado tú te reías discretamente.

—Parece que has hecho un amigo.

Cerré los ojos con resignación y me llevé mi copa a los labios.

—Sólo es un crío, usuratonkachi.

Alzaste las cejas divertido y te dirigiste al muchacho con curiosidad, cuyo asiento estaba en frente del tuyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

El aludido te miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera considerando si eras o no digno de de una de sus respuestas.

—Gaara.

—Ya veo —sonreíste—. Hola Gaara, supongo que no estás interesado pero yo me llamo Naruto. Ah, y este amargado con el que compartías miradas hace un momento es Sasuke. Saluda Sasuke.

Hice un leve gesto con la cabeza más que nada por educación. Obviamente no quería ser parte de lo que fuera que estabas tratando de hacer.

—Hola —saludó Gaara claramente poco interesado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—Ah... esa debe ser una edad fantástica.

—...

Reíste tontamente mientras Gaara siguió masticando despacio. Mientras tanto yo luchaba contra mis ganas de refugiarme bajo la mesa y acabar mi comida sin altercados.

—Y bueno Gaara, ¿has venido con tus padres?

Gaara dejó su tenedor sobre el plato y se limpio la boca con calma. Sus modales en la mesa eran impecables.

—No.

—¿Familiares?

—He venido solo.

La conversación estaba resultando extremadamente incómoda, y sin embargo, Gaara no parecía perturbado por ello.

—Vaya, debes de ser muy maduro para asistir a estas fiestas de la alta sociedad tú solo...

Y ahí fue donde la conversación murió. O eso pensamos, pues cosa de medio minuto después Gaara respondió sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

—Es Navidad, así que el señor Hyuuga decidió invitarme. Él es como un padre para mí.

Uní cabos y entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente Gaara no tuviera padres. Al fin y al cabo había dicho que había asistido solo, y si consideraba al padre de Hinata su propio padre...

—¿Y no han venido tus padres?

Pero por supuesto tú no habías llegado a la misma conclusión que yo...

—Soy huérfano.

De pronto tu expresión se suavizó, pero tus ojos no mostraron compasión, sino apoyo o admiración.

—Vaya, siento oír eso.

—No es nada —comentó Gaara inexpresivo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo; todo este tiempo había estado malinterpretando a aquel chico. Había tomado su persistente mirada como una actitud desafiante, pero probablemente sólo me estuviera devolviendo la mirada curioso. Al fin y al cabo sus palabras a pesar de escasas, eran amables.

—Es un dobe. No se lo tomes a mal —Intervine, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.

—Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-teme.

Gaara sonrío levemente, interrumpiéndonos.

—Parece... que os lleváis bien.

Naruto rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, azorado.

—No lo creas —me apresuré a decir yo—. Lo justo y necesario como para convivir en la misma casa que él. Es un gorrón.

—Y tú un amargado, dattebayo. —contestaste ofendido—. Escucha Gaara, cualquier amigo que puedas tener será mejor que este tipo. Sasuke tiene complejo de emo, ¿no le ves? todo de él parece gritar "Soy un Uchiha y soy fabuloso. Mírame".

Tan pronto como lo soltaste te echaste a reír. Por mi parte me límite a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras que Gaara nos observaba con lo que creo que fue una curiosidad bastante bien disimulada.

—Si algún día tengo un amigo, lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

La cena había acabado y en teoría éramos libres de irnos. Pero el acontecimiento más importante de la noche estaba por comenzar; para la sorpresa de todos los invitados, Hinata había anunciado por su cuenta una pequeña e imprevista actuación para todos los asistentes.

La chica se había cambiado de ropa y esta vez lucía un kimono corto de tonos rojo y ocre cuyo estampado imitaba las siluetas de pequeños pétalos blancos, dándole así una mayor libertad de movimiento y soltura.

Hinata pasó los dedos por las teclas del instrumento y lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Desde la lejanía me lanzó una tierna sonrisita cargada de coraje, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que revolverme con incomodidad. ¿Acaso me estaba dedicando la canción?

Empezó a cantar en el preciso momento en que sus dedos pulsaron las teclas. Y es que a diferencia de cuando hablaba, cuando Hinata cantaba todo el mundo se callaba para escucharla... Sin embargo algo estaba mal, el ambiente se sentía extraño, hostil, y Hinata también parecía notarlo...

Según la canción iba avanzando su expresión comenzó a cambiar a una ligeramente turbada, contrastando a la perfección con la armonía de su voz suave. Más que nerviosa, parecía preocupada.

Sin interrumpir la canción levantó la mirada del piano, pero esta vez sus ojos no se fijaron en mí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se centró en los acordes, y enfocando toda su frustración en presionar las pequeñas y alargadas teclitas, siguió tocando...

Cuando la canción terminó Hinata sonrió débilmente e hizo una educada reverencia a todos los invitados, que estallaron en aplausos y elogios.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba contento, pues poco tiempo pasó desde que acabara la canción hasta que el señor Hyuuga, —acompañado de su esposa— se llevara a su hija bruscamente del brazo escaleras arriba.

—Eh, ¿qué ha pasado ahí, ttebayo? —preguntaste frunciendo el ceño.

—A saber... —comenté impresionado por la escena. —En cualquier caso, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa. Dentro de poco no quedará mucha gente aquí.

Hiciste un puchero.

—Pero aún no me he despedido de Hinata-chan... ¡o de Gaara! Seguro que si no me despido de él no volveré a verle nunca.

—Vi a Gaara irse solo cuando acabó la cena, y en cuanto a Hinata... parece que sus padres se la han llevado. No creo que puedas despedirte...

Y contigo algo decepcionado, salimos de la gran mansión con la intención de coger un taxi.

—Sasuke, déjame tu teléfono móvil.

Te miré extrañado, pero al final acabé prestándotelo.

—Estoy preocupado por Hinata. Y ya que tenemos su número deberíamos llamarla para ver qué es lo que pasó antes.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella —comenté molesto—. ¿Es esto parte del fenómeno fan o es que de verdad estás tan embobado con esa chica?

—No me seas imbécil, Sasuke-teme, ya te dije que Hinata no es mi tipo. Es simplemente que lo de antes me ha dejado un poco preocupado. Así que deja un momento tu estupidez Uchiha y piensa un poco más en alguien que no seas tú. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

—...

Buscaste su número en la agenda y rápidamente pulsaste el botón de llamada. Momentos después una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

—¿S-sasuke-kun? ¿necesitabas algo?

—Hola Hinata-chan... soy Naruto. Sasuke y yo estábamos preocupados por lo de esta noche y llamábamos por si había pasado algo ¿todo bien, dattebayo?

—S-sí... es sólo que dadas sus posiciones a mis padres no les gusta mucho que su hija sea tan famosa en la red... y como le pedí a Neji-niisan que grabara la actuación ellos se molestaron bastante...

—Ahora entiendo todo... —murmuraste más relajado—. Escucha, ¿crees que puedes salir un momento aquí fuera?

—¿Eh? No creo que mi otou-san me dejara salir a esta hora.

—Pero Hinata-chan, eres ya una adulta. ¿De verdad necesitas la aprobación de tus padres? Además déjame decirte que Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado. Si no bajas no se quedará tranquilo, datteba...

Una de mis miradas asesinas pareció captar tu atención por fin, y soltaste una carcajada traviesa.

—¿E-en serio? Bueno, en ese caso supongo que debería bajar y...

—¡Perfecto! Entonces baja con tu dinero y documentación. Y oh, ven bien vestida... tu vestido de la actuación estará bien —y añadiste, en un tono confidente—; ¿sabes? incluso Sasuke dijo que te quedaba genial...

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Te esperamos en cinco minutos junto a la puerta que da al jardín. ¡No tardes!

Y sin más, colgaste con un suspiro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer, grandísimo dobe? —pregunté notoriamente molesto.

—Te consigo una cita de Navidad, imbécil. ¿No estabas tan celoso y paranoico con lo de que Hinata fuera mi tipo? ¡pues ahí lo tienes dattebayo, vía libre!

—...

Enterré la cabeza en las palmas de mis manos y tomé asiento sobre el húmedo césped. No podía creerlo.

Entenderlo todo al revés era algo que definitivamente tú harías. Ni si quiera entiendo por qué me sorprendí tanto...

* * *

***DNI: En España, Perú, o Argentina, Documento Nacional de Identidad. Algo así como el CURP de México, o el CI de Bolivia, Chile o Venezuela, según Wikipedia.**

* * *

**¿Verdad que este capítulo me quedó medio aburrido? Lo siento, es que era necesario ; w ; pero eh, al menos incluí la introducción del personaje de Gaara... y diablos, ¿quién no ama a Gaara?**

**Siento un poco lo de las partes Sasuhina... XD pero aún así tenéis un consuelo y ése es que no ha habido ni habrá Sasusaku en este fic XDD ok, odio el Sasusaku. Y si a alguien le gusta que no me pegue D:**

**Puede parecer que todo lo de este capítulo estuvo un poco fuera de la linea argumental, pero en realidad todo tiene su porqué u.u**

**No sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero tratare de no demorarme tanto como esta vez... U^_^**

**En fin, ¡hasta la próxima, personas que me leéis! sin vosotros este fic no sería nada... =w=**

**Pues... ¡Zài Jiàn! (adiós), que ya que estoy aprendiendo chino mejor será que innove un poco. Cuando sepa un poco más quizás varíe el saludo jajajajaja**


End file.
